una nueva oportunidad
by moonymoon
Summary: despues de salir de hogwarts, remus intenta conseguir un nuevo empleo, ¿lo conseguira?


FANFIC DE REMUS LUPIN  
  
Después de haberse despedido de Harry, Lupin se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal del castillo, para así poder retirarse e intentar volver a su antigua vida que no se podía comparar con su puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Hasta la vista Harry- susurró Lupin-espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.  
  
Subió a su transporte y observó como Hogwarts se iba alejando y también que ahora volvía a estar solo.  
  
Mientras su transporte avanzaba, Lupin pensaba donde iba a ir, no sabia si a su antigua casa o a otro lugar para poder encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Todo el camino se tardó en pensarlo, y le falto tiempo.  
  
-Hasta aquí señor-dijo el conductor.  
  
Lupin parecía no haberle oído.  
  
-Señor, SEÑOR.  
  
-Que, que-dijo Lupin-oh, lo siento, muchas gracias.  
  
Lupin se bajo y se dirigió hacia el callejón diagon. Al entrar en el callejón diagon, observo muchos magos con paginas de El Profeta, Lupin logro obtener una y para su sorpresa vio que Sirius Black se había escapado. -Bien hecho Sirius- murmuro Lupin  
  
Se guardo la hoja en la túnica y prosiguió su camino, hasta que en un aparador vio que necesitaban un ayudante. Lupin entro en la tienda, sin darse cuenta de que en esa tienda vendían diferentes objetos para protegerse de las criaturas peligrosas (entre ellas los hombres lobo)  
  
Buenas tardes- dijo el dueño  
  
Buenas tardes- dijo Lupin- vi lo del anuncio en el aparador y me preguntaba si me podía dar el trabajo Bueno-dijo el dueño-si claro, pero tendré que ver si es apto para el puesto, como ve en esta tienda tenemos todo lo necesario para protegerse y matar a las criaturas peligrosas desde pequeños objetos para hinkypunks  
  
hasta estacas de madera para vampiros y balas de plata para licántropos. El dueño seguía hablando, pero Lupin parecía atónito, después de oír lo que había dicho.  
  
Bueno que le parece, una semana de prueba- dijo el dueño  
  
E... Esta bien- dijo Lupin con nerviosismo. Bueno su trabajo empezara mañana - dijo el dueño  
  
Esta bien-dijo Lupin  
  
Ah, pero le advierto, algunas veces tenemos que ir a hacernos cargo de aniquilar a algunas criaturas con nuestras propias manos-dijo el dueño  
  
No se preocupe, si podré hacerlo-Dijo Lupin, después se dio media vuelta y salio de la tienda murmurando-excepto en luna llena- y continuo caminando Al salir de la tienda un profundo respiro lo hizo volver en si.  
  
-bueno, parece que al fin tendré otro trabajo, espero que dure- dijo Lupin.  
  
Lupin continuó caminando por el callejón observando todas las tiendas, cuando se detuvo en una parte, recordó que ahí había conocido a sus tres mejores amigos, uno de los cuales ya no lo era.  
  
Durante un buen rato se quedo ahí solo meditando sobre su pasado, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, y tendría que encontrar un buen lugar para dormir. Se quedo un rato pensando, y el dueño de la tienda lo estaba observando.  
  
-Disculpa, parece que necesitas un lugar donde quedarte.  
  
-Si- dijo Lupin  
  
-Si quieres puedes quedarte en la tienda, hay una habitación al fondo, además no tengo a nadie que la cuide-dijo el dueño -no creo que sea necesario, pero muchas gracias-dijo Lupin  
  
-lo siento , pero si no aceptas no te daré el trabajo-dijo el dueño con cara de enfado-jejeje, no te preocupes , nada te va a morder, así que qué me dices.  
  
-Esta bien, muchas gracias-Lupin siguió al dueño hasta llegar de nuevo a la tienda, y le mostró la habitación, no era muy grande, pero cómoda para pasar una noche ahí.  
  
-Bueno, que pases buena noche, hasta mañana-dijo el dueño con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si, gracias, hasta mañana-dijo Lupin.  
  
Al fin podría descansar después de todo lo que había pasado, antes de dormirse, se entretuvo pensando como se había iniciado todo, al principio pensó en echarle la culpa a Snape, ya que el lo había delatado, pero volvió a pensarlo y recordó que fue culpa suya, por no haberse tomado esa noche la poción.  
  
Después de unos minutos, se olvido de lo que pensaba y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, o eso era lo que el pensaba, porque cuando entro a la tienda el dueño ya estaba ahí.  
  
-Buenos días-dijo Lupin  
  
-Hola- dijo el dueño. con tono frió- hoy tienes tu primer trabajo, tenemos que encargarnos de unos hinkypunks que están sueltos por todo el lugar, así que toma esa bolsa y sígueme.  
  
Lupin hizo lo que le ordeno y salieron rápidamente hacia una casa que estaba en la parte más lejana. Al llegar tocaron a la puerta y una mujer de baja estatura la bario.  
  
-Si que desean- dijo con voz aparentada  
  
-Venimos a ver al señor...-el dueño se acerco a la mujer y le susurro algo al oído, lo cual Lupin no pudo escuchar.  
  
-Ah si, los esta esperando-la mujer se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar.  
  
-QUIEN ES MEINT-dijo una voz muy grave  
  
-Es el señor Harv, dice que lo viene a ver.  
  
Por primera vez, Lupin había oído el nombre del dueño, ya que no tuvo la menor idea de preguntárselo. Al ver el dueño la cara de sorpresa de Lupin le dijo:  
  
-Perdona, que descortés he sido, parece que no te había dicho mi nombre, bueno ya lo sabes, soy el señor Harv.  
  
-OH, que tonto soy, parece que yo tampoco le dije mi nombre, soy Remus J. Lupin.  
  
-Mucho gusto, no importa que te diga Remus, o prefieres que te llame por tu apellido-dijo el señor Harv.  
  
-Remus esta bien-al terminar de decir esto, volvió la mujer.  
  
-el señor lo esta esperando-dijo la mujer.  
  
-Gracias-el dueño se volvió hacia Lupin-espero que no te moleste esperarme aquí. eh Remus,  
  
-no señor harv- dijo Lupin.  
  
Al decir esto el señor harv se dio media vuelta y subió unas escaleras que crujían al pisarlas. La mujer se fue hacia un cuarto que estaba cerca.  
  
Lupin se quedo parado frente a las escaleras, ya que parecía no haber un lugar donde sentarse. Al cabo de media hora el señor Harv bajaba de las escaleras.  
  
-Bueno Remus, es hora de empezar a trabajar, ya conoces a las criaturas a las que vamos a eliminar.  
  
-si- dijo Lupin-yo use uno...-Lupin paró, porque si le decía que los uso en su clase en Hogwarts, le preguntaría que estaba haciendo ahí, y Lupin no se lo quería explicar.  
  
-si Remus-dijo el dueño con curiosidad.  
  
-perdón, una vez vi. uno por ahí-continuo Lupin.  
  
-Bueno, y ya has de saber que son unas criaturas muy malvadas, les gusta atraer a los viajeros con sus linternas para que caigan en pantanos o acantilados, y al parecer algunas de esas criaturas están rondando por aquí, al parecer ya hubo algunas victimas...  
  
-y como se encuentran, no les hicieron daño-interrumpió Lupin.  
  
-eh, ah no, solo un poco sucias-el señor harv sonrió ligeramente- bueno si no hay mas preguntas empecemos a deshacernos de los hinkypunks -estoy de acuerdo-contesto Lupin sonriendo.  
  
Salieron de la casa en dirección a la tienda.  
  
-bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo, pero me falto algo, no tardo-dijo el señor harv.  
  
Lupin lo espero fuera de la tienda y en 5 minutos volvió a salir.  
  
-Bueno vamos a buscarlos, y trae la bolsa con mucho cuidado-dijo el Sr. harv  
  
-esta bien, pero que tiene -dijo Lupin  
  
-ah, algunas cosas que vamos a ocupar, una poción muy poderosa para atraerlos. Lupin se quedo pensativo, ya que el no conocía ninguna poción para hinkypunks, bueno pero como es malo en pociones, debió haberla olvidado.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron al otro lado del callejón diagon, la cual estaba desierta, no había ningún mago en ese lugar.  
  
-que extraño-pensó Lupin-porque no habrá nadie-pero en ese momento vio un letrero que decía:  
  
"aléjense, zona peligrosa"  
  
El señor harv no se dio cuenta de que Lupin se había quedado atrás leyendo el letrero y continuo su camino muy rápidamente, cuando Lupin alzo la vista el señor harv ya no estaba.  
  
-mmm, parece que tendré que ir a buscarlo-dijo Lupin, y camino por las solitarias calles buscando en todas direcciones al señor harv.  
  
Así se la paso un buen rato, pero sin ningún logro.  
  
-donde se habrá metido, además yo tengo sus cosas-dijo Lupin algo preocupado.  
  
Continúo caminando, hasta que por fin a lo lejos vio al Sr. harv parado frente a una casa.  
  
-con que aquí estas Remus, donde te habías metido-dijo el señor harv.  
  
-lo siento, pero eh, lo perdí de vista-dijo Lupin.  
  
-no importa-dijo el Sr. harv-bueno, que esperas, saca la poción, al parecer hay algunas por aquí cerca.  
  
Rápidamente Lupin le pasó un enorme frasco de vidrio verde que adentro tenía una poción, que sin necesidad de abrirla, su olor era muy desagradable. El señor harv lo tomo y lo abrió.  
  
-Remus, dame la bolsa-dijo el señor harv.  
  
-claro, eh disculpe, que le va a hacer a los hinkypunks-dijo Lupin con curiosidad.  
  
-Lo normal-dijo el Sr. harv suponiendo que Remus ya lo sabía.  
  
-ah, lo normal, mmm, y que es lo normal-dijo Remus.  
  
-pues mira, si nadie los quiere, tendremos que deshacernos de ellos, ya que son una amenaza.  
  
-y alguna vez alguien los ha querido-dijo Lupin.  
  
-mmm, déjame pensar, si, creo que una vez alguien de Hogwarts los necesitaba, yo tenia varios...-el señor harv se detuvo.  
  
-silencio Remus, parece que ya olieron la poción, rápido ayúdame a preparar la trampa-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
De la bolsa el Sr. harv saco su varita, agitándola de una forma graciosa, pero funciono y de la punta salieron unas chispas cafés y apareció una jaula.  
  
-bien Remus- saca ese plato que hay ahí, vierte un poco de la poción, y mótela dentro de la jaula, yo me encargo del resto.-dijo el señor harv. El señor harv tomo con cuidado la jaula y la poción y muy cautelosamente se acerco a un pequeño espacio que habia y sin hacer mucho ruido coloco la jaula en medio y rápidamente se alejo.  
  
-listo Remus, solo falta que el hinkypunk caiga en la trampa-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
-¿esta seguro de que lo va atrapar?- dijo Lupin.  
  
-que si estoy seguro, claro que lo estoy, en todos estos años nunca he fallado en ninguna captura-dijo el Sr. harv muy seguro.  
  
-si usted lo dice-dijo Lupin con desconfianza.  
  
ambos se quedaron detrás y alejados, así estuvieron casi durante dos horas, hasta que Lupin intento decir algo.  
  
-eh, disculpe Sr. harv, esta seguro de que hay hinkypunks por aquí, o ¿que esa poción funciona?-dijo Remus.  
  
-QUE DICES, CLARO QUE FUNCIONA, YO MISMO LA INVENTE, NUNCA ME HA FALLADO- dijo el Sr. harv muy molesto.  
  
-pero ya llevamos casi dos horas aquí y sin ningún resultado-dijo Remus tratando de hacer entender al Sr. harv de que no atraparían nada.  
  
-mmm, tienes razón, ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos mañana a primera hora-dio el Sr. harv mas calmado-vámonos, ah Remus trae la jaula sin tirar la poción.  
  
Lupin se dirigió hacia donde estaba la jaula, al agacharse para recogerla vio a lo lejos una luz que se movía, parecía que alguien traía una linterna.  
  
Al ver la luz Lupin enseguida pensó que era un hinkypunk, ya que ellos siempre te atraen con una linterna, pero vio como la luz se empezaba a acercar muy lentamente.  
  
Lupin pensó quedarse ahí para ver que era lo que se estaba acercando, pero decidió ir con el Sr. harv a avisarle.  
  
Rápidamente Lupin se acerco a donde estaba el Sr. harv para decirle, pero cuando llego, el ya se había dado cuenta de aquella extraña luz, así que le hizo a Lupin una movimiento con la mano de que no se moviera y se acerco a la luz.  
  
Cuando el Sr. harv se acerco lo suficiente a la luz se detuvo y a Lupin le pareció como si estuviera hablando con el algo o alguien que estuviera sosteniendo la linterna, así que decidió esperar.  
  
Cuando Lupin estaba apunto de ir a ver que sucedía, una gran lechuza color dorado se acerco hacia donde el estaba y le entrego un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y se alejo hacia la luz.  
  
Lupin lo abrió y vio que era una nota del Sr. harv:  
  
Remus: no te preocupes, puedes regresar a la tienda y descansar, nos vemos mañana temprano.  
  
PD: No hagas preguntas Lupin se quedo mirando la carta un poco confundido. ¿que habrá sido aquella extraña luz que vio? ¿porque el Sr. harv le dijo que no hiciera preguntas? Remus hizo caso a lo que decía la nota y se dirigió a la tienda, pero sin dejar de mirar la nota.  
  
Cuando salio de esa "zona peligrosa", vio la sombra de una persona, pero al querer acercarse la persona intento huir, pero Lupin logro ver una parte de ella.  
  
-Disculpe-dijo Remus, pero la sombra había desaparecido-mmm esa sombra me pareció familiar, se parecía a meint.  
  
Lupin se quedo pensativo, pero después siguió su camino en dirección a la tienda, al parecer aun más confundido Al llegar a la tienda recordó que el Sr. harv la había cerrado y que el no tenia las llaves. No sabia que hacer, pensó en regresar, pero el Sr. harv le dijo que se quedara en la tienda.  
  
-Creo que lo tendré que esperar-dijo Lupin.  
  
Así que Lupin se quedo esperando al Sr. harv fuera de la tienda.  
  
Mientras esperaba empezó a pensar sobre Sirius Black, que estaría haciendo y donde. No sabia si enviarle una carta.  
  
-Creo que le enviare una carta, pero esperare hasta mañana-dijo Lupin, que ya estaba algo cansado Lupin se quedo parado junto a la tienda intentando no quedarse dormido, pero estaba demasiado cansado y el sueño lo venció.  
  
-Remus, Remus, despierta- era el Sr. harv que ya había regresado-que haces aquí.  
  
-eh, Sr. harv ya llegó-dijo Lupin aun dormido.  
  
-que te pasa, porque no has entrado.-  
  
-oh, es que olvido darme la llave Sr. harv.  
  
-mmm, si es cierto, creo que estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo siento Remus- dijo el Sr. harv algo avergonzado- para pagártelo te daré el día libre, que te parece.  
  
-no Sr. harv, no creo que sea necesario.  
  
-vamos Remus, ve a divertirte un poco, cuando llegues a mi edad te vas a arrepentir de no haber hecho nada divertido-dijo el Sr. harv tratando de convencer a Lupin.  
  
-e-esta bien, si usted insiste-dijo Lupin algo dudoso  
  
-vamos, diviértete por mi.-dijo el Sr. harv abriendo la puerta de la tienda- te espero mañana.  
  
-gracias-dijo Remus alejándose de la tienda. Ahora Remus tenia todo un día para escribirle la carta a Sirius, pero aun estaba dudoso de enviársela o no.  
  
-bueno creo que tengo tiempo para pensar-dijo Lupin caminando por el callejón diagon. En ese momento el Sr. harv se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Lupin.  
  
-REMUS, REMUS, ESPERA-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
Lupin estaba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba que no oyó la voz del Sr. harv.  
  
-Remus-dijo el Sr. harv cada vez mas bajo, ya estaba cansado de correr-por favor, espera.  
  
En eso Remus se detuvo frente a una lechuzeria, y fue cuando el Sr. harv lo alcanzó.  
  
-Remus, al fin te alcance-dijo el Sr. harv con tono cansado.  
  
-que, Sr. harv que hace aquí-dijo Lupin-que, tenemos otro trabajo.  
  
-n o, exactamente, es que se me olvido pagarte.  
  
-¿pagarme?, pero si dijo que iba a tener una semana de prueba-dijo Lupin confundido.  
  
-si, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que no te pague, además has hecho un excelente trabajo-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
-p..pero Sr. harv, no hemos atrapado ningún hinkypunk-dijo Remus  
  
-mmm, es verdad, pero no importa-dijo el Sr. harv-vamos toma tu paga, te la mereces.  
  
-eh..gracias Sr. harv-dijo Lupin mientras el Sr. harv se dirigía de nuevo a la tienda. Remus se guardo la bolsa que le dio el Sr. harv, mientras entraba a la lechuzeria.  
  
-buenos días-dijo el dueño-que se le ofrece.  
  
-buenos días, eh me gustaría enviar una carta-dijo Remus  
  
-ah si por supuesto, mire- dijo el dueño señalando a una mesa donde había varios rollos de pergamino, plumas y varios frascos de tinta- ahí puede escribir su carta, y después allá-señalo hacia una esquina donde había varias lechuzas de diferentes tamaños y colores-elija una lechuza para que le envié su carta.  
  
-ah, si gracias-dijo Remus dirigiéndose hacia la mesa  
  
-eh disculpe-dijo el dueño-si no le importa me podría pagar.  
  
-que, ah si, claro- Remus reviso en sus bolsas, sabiendo que no tenia dinero, pero en eso recordó la bolsa, la saco y dentro había 3 galeones, 10 sickles y 25 knuts.  
  
-son 3 sickles y 1 knut-dijo el dueño.  
  
-si, tome- Lupin le dio el dinero y se dirigió a la mesa para escribir su carta. Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir:  
  
hola canuto...  
  
Remus se detuvo, no sabia que poner, se puso a pensar que le podía escribir a un amigo que no había visto en tantos años.  
  
En eso alguien mas entro, Remus volteo para ver, pero vio que esa persona salió.  
  
-tengo que escribir algo-dijo Remus decidido y siguió escribiendo la carta.  
  
Al terminar de escribirla la leyó para ver que todo estuviera bien:  
  
hola canuto:  
  
Me decidí a enviarte esta carta porque me gustaría saber como estas después de lo de ese día.  
  
Yo... renuncie y ahora estoy trabajando en el callejón diagon, en una tienda, el dueño es muy amable, espero conservar este trabajo...lo dudo...  
  
Bueno eso era todo  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Lunático Remus doblo la carta y la amarró con un pequeño cordón dorado, y después se dirigió hacia donde estaban las lechuzas.  
  
Se detuvo enfrente de ellas y se quedo pensativo.  
  
-a cual de ustedes enviare-dijo Lupin observando a las lechuzas, las cuales lo observaban también a el.  
  
-tienes algún problema eligiendo-dijo el dueño-si tu envió es urgente, yo te recomendaría a lit-el dueño señalo a una lechuza café de la esquina-es muy veloz.  
  
-oh, gracias, pero creo que ya se cual enviare-Remus se dirigió hacia donde había una pequeña lechuza color plateado-tu te encargaras de llevar esta carta.  
  
La pequeña lechuzo ululo con alegría, mientras que lit parecía enfadada, y voló hacia donde estaba Remus, pero el dueño la detuvo y la encerró en una jaula.  
  
-lo siento, es que es muy celosa-dijo el dueño disculpándose.  
  
-no se preocupe-Remus acabo de atarle la carta a la lechuza, la cual salio volando alejándose del callejón diagon. Remus se quedo observando como se iba alejando, hasta que se perdió de vista.  
  
-si no te molesta que pregunte, a quien le enviaste la carta-dijo el dueño con curiosidad.  
  
-que dijo-dijo Lupin.  
  
-que ah nada, jeje-dijo el dueño algo avergonzado.  
  
Lupin se le quedo mirando, después se dio media vuelta y salio de la lechuzeria.  
  
Tenia todo el día libre, solo había durado una hora escribiéndole la carta a Sirius.  
  
Remus se paseo por todo el callejón observando las tiendas, hasta que se percato de que no había comido en todo el día y saco la bolsa para revisar cuanto le quedaba.  
  
-parece que solo me quedan 3 galeones, 7 sickles y 24 knuts-dijo Lupin mirando las monedas-espero que me alcancen para algo de comer.  
  
Mientras las volvía a guardar en la bolsa, se dirigió hacia el caldero chorreante.  
  
Cuando llego vio un lugar vacío y se sentó, después pidió algo de comida. Mientras esperaba unos magos de una mesa cerca de la de Remus lo empezaron a observar, Remus no se había percatado.  
  
-oye,mira a ese pobre hombre-dijo uno de los magos.  
  
-si, que tendrá, se ve enfermo-dijo otro.  
  
-parece que no ha comido en días, y miren su cabello, tiene partes grises, pero no se ve viejo, que edad tendrá-dijo otro.  
  
-pues ve y pregúntale-dijo el más joven de los cuatro.  
  
-quien yo, no, creo que no.  
  
-se ve sospechoso, no creen,-dijo el primero.  
  
-mmm, yo vi. cuando llego- dijo uno algo dudoso-si, si fue el al que vi., parecía que venia de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡de Hogwarts!-dijeron todos muy alto, que todos los que estaban voltearon a verlos, excepto Lupin que estaba disfrutando su comida sin prestar atención a nada.  
  
Después de que todos se voltearon de nuevo, continuaron su conversación.  
  
-que hará aquí, porque se habrá salido de Hogwarts.  
  
-no se,quizas no pagan bien.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-todos se comenzaron a reír. En eso voltearon de nuevo para ver a Remus, pero ya no estaba en la mesa.  
  
-ya viste, ya se fue y no le preguntamos nada-dijo el mas joven.  
  
-luego lo buscaremos-dijo otro, y cambiaron de tema.  
  
Remus ya había salido del caldero chorreante y decidió regresar a la tienda, ya que no tenia nada que hacer, además no sabía en cuanto tiempo la lechuza iba a regresar, así que se dirigió hacia la tienda.  
  
Al llegar intento abrir la puerta, pero parecía estar cerrada.  
  
-que extraño-pensó Lupin-porque habrá cerrado tan temprano.  
  
En eso, vio dos sombras dentro de la tienda, reconoció una, era el Sr. harv, pero la otra parecía ser de un hombre muy alto, parecía que estaban hablando.  
  
-creo que regresare después, parece que esta ocupado-remus se alejo de la tienda y continuo su recorrido.  
  
Al pasar por Gambol y Japes (tienda de artículos de broma), Remus recordó que a Sirius y a james les gustaba esa tienda, y el en alguna ocasión también compraba algunas cosas.  
  
Ya era tarde, así que Remus decidió regresar a la tienda.  
  
Cuando llego la puerta de la tienda estaba abierta, y el Sr. harv estaba en el aparador atendiendo a un cliente.  
  
-oh, ya llegaste Remus-dijo el dueño-ya que estas aquí, me podrías pasar ese libro que hay en la esquina.  
  
-si, claro-dijo Remus dándole el libro al Sr. harv.  
  
-gracias, mañana se lo devuelvo-dijo la persona que estaba en la tienda. Remus estaba a punto de irse a la habitación, cuando el Sr. harv lo llamo.  
  
-Remus, espera,-dijo el Sr. harv-parece que hace rato viniste, lo siento, estaba ocupado.  
  
-no importa Sr. harv-dijo Remus-aproveche ese tiempo.  
  
-me agradas, Remus-dijo el Sr. harv-nunca había tenido a un ayudante como tu, espero que pienses quedarte por mucho tiempo.  
  
-eh...-titubeo Remus-lo intentare Sr. harv, gracias.  
  
-bueno, ya puedes ir a descansar, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
  
-con los hinkypunks-pregunto Remus  
  
-no-dijo el Sr. harv-ya fueron atrapados.  
  
-ah, entiendo-dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la habitación Remus entro a la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Durante un rato se puso a pensar en la persona que vio dentro de la tienda, que era lo que el Sr. harv le estaba ocultando y si debía de confiar en el.  
  
-que le habrá hecho a los hinkypunks-se pregunto Remus mientras miraba por la ventana.  
  
En eso oyó la puerta de la tienda, el Sr. harv ya se había ido, y Remus no tardo en quedarse dormido. Después de un rato Remus se despertó, ya que había oído un ruido, alguien había entrado a la tienda  
  
-quien será-se pregunto Remus-Sr. harv, es usted-nadie contesto.  
  
Remus se paro y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, saco su varita y se asomo por un extremo de la puerta.  
  
-Lumus-susurro Lupin.  
  
Dentro de la tienda no había nadie.  
  
-que extraño-pensó Remus-será mejor que regrese a descansar.  
  
Lupin se dio media vuelta para regresar a la habitación, pero en eso algo lo golpeo en la cabeza.  
  
Remus volteo rápidamente, pero no había nadie, volvió a darse vuelta y sintió que algo se paraba sobre su cabeza, Remus alzo los brazos y logro atrapar al intruso.  
  
Le apunto con la varita, que aun tenia luz.  
  
-ah, así que eres tu-dijo Remus aliviado-sabes, me diste un buen susto.  
  
Era la pequeña lechuza que Remus había enviado, ya había regresado con la carta de Sirius.  
  
-gracias-dijo Remus mientras desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza.  
  
Al terminar la lechuza salio por un agujero que tenia la puerta, y Remus volvió a la habitación para leer la carta. Dentro de la habitación se sentó sobre la cama y abrió la carta, apunto con la varita aun encendida y comenzó a leer:  
  
lunático,  
  
vamos no te desanimes, claro que conservaras tu trabajo...  
  
yo estoy escondido, lo siento pero no te puedo decir donde, por si alguien llegara a tomar la carta.  
  
espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto  
  
tu amigo  
  
canuto  
  
Remus al terminar de leer la carta la doblo y la guardo en la túnica, pensando en que no podía ayudarlo.  
  
Después de eso ya no pudo dormir, solamente se recostó y se puso a contemplar la luna que se veía desde la ventana. Después de un rato Remus se levanto y salio de la habitación, para su sorpresa el Sr. harv ya estaba en la tienda.  
  
-buenos días-dijo Lupin.  
  
-ah, hola Remus, veo que te levantaste temprano-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
-si, no pude dormir anoche, pensé que aun no había llegado-dijo Remus-es muy temprano.  
  
-si lo se, pero quería adelantar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes-dijo el sr harv- a propósito, me parece que no has desayunado.  
  
-eh, no Sr. harv-dijo Remus.  
  
-me lo imaginaba, mira, déjame terminar con esto y que te parece si vamos a desayunar al caldero chorreante.  
  
-pero Sr. harv, y la tienda-dijo Remus.  
  
-ah no te preocupes, no nos vamos a tardar.  
  
-esta bien-dijo Remus. Rápidamente el Sr. harv acomodo las cosas que tenia y empujo a Remus fuera de la tienda.  
  
-bien Remus, vámonos-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
-disculpe, Sr. harv, no va a cerrar la puerta-pregunto Remus.  
  
-que, la puerta, ah no ahorita regresamos- dijo el Sr. harv mientras empujaba a Remus lejos de la tienda.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al caldero chorreante, Remus reviso las bolsas de su túnica.  
  
-oh no, creo que olvide mi dinero-dijo Remus-Sr. harv ahora regreso voy por mi dinero, lo olvide en la tienda.  
  
-no te preocupes, yo traigo suficiente, no es necesario que regreses-dijo el Sr. harv tratando de convencer a Lupin de que no regresara.  
  
Remus no tuvo opción, ya que el Sr. harv no lo dejaba regresar.  
  
Al llegar al caldero chorreante ambos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron comida.  
  
Mientras esperaban el Sr. harv se paro y se fue a asomar.  
  
-Sr. harv-dijo Lupin-espera a alguien.  
  
-eh, no Remus, no me hagas caso.  
  
En ese momento llego la comida y ambos comenzaron a comer. Mientras comían el Sr. harv comenzó una plática con Lupin.  
  
-así que Remus, no me has dicho de donde vienes-pregunto el Sr. harv.  
  
-eh, yo...-titubeo Lupin  
  
-que, te despidieron de tu antiguo empleo-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
-que, ah... si-afirmo Lupin-yo renuncie  
  
-y porque Remus.  
  
-bueno, es que..., el trabajo ya no me gustaba-dijo Remus.  
  
-ah, interesante, y en que trabajabas-pregunto el Sr. harv.  
  
-en...-dijo Remus mientras pensaba que decirle al Sr. harv-en las tres escobas.  
  
-en hogsmeade.  
  
-si, ahí-dijo Lupin  
  
El Sr. harv ya no dijo nada después de eso y continuo comiendo. Cuando el Sr. harv termino de comer, Remus aun no acababa.  
  
-Remus, lo siento pero me tengo que ir-dijo el Sr. harv- mira yo ya pague mi comida, aquí tienes 5 galeones para pagar la tuya.  
  
-si, gracias Sr. harv, cuando regrese a la tienda le pagare.  
  
-oh, no te preocupes Remus, no es necesario.  
  
-bueno, gracias-dijo Remus.  
  
El señor harv se despidió con la mano mientras salía del caldero chorreante.  
  
Remus se quedo sentado en la mesa terminando de comer.  
  
En eso entraron los cuatro magos que estaban hablando de Remus el día anterior.  
  
-miren-dijo uno-ahí esta el hombre de ayer.  
  
-si eso parece, vamos tenemos la oportunidad de preguntarle-dijo el mas joven.  
  
-eh...-titubeo uno-y si se enfada.  
  
-no lo creo, pero por si acaso que vaya Werty.  
  
-yo, porque yo-dijo werty.  
  
-mmm déjame pensar...  
  
-PORQUE NOSOTROS LO DECIMOS-dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
Werty no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a donde estaba Lupin. Remus estaba a punto de irse cuando werty se le acerco.  
  
-eh, hola señor-dijo werty.  
  
-que-dijo Lupin-hola.  
  
-soy werty.  
  
Remus no sabía que pasaba, pero aun así se porto amable con werty.  
  
-hola werty, que se te ofrece.  
  
-pues... eh...-titubeo werty-el otro día mis amigos y yo vimos cuando llego, y nos gustaría saber quien es usted.  
  
-mira, soy Remus j. Lupin, y vine aquí para buscar un trabajo-respondió Remus.  
  
-ah...-dijo werty- bueno gracias señor.  
  
-de nada-dijo Remus despidiéndose y saliendo del caldero chorreante. -y bien, que te dijo-dijo uno de los magos  
  
-pues...-dijo werty-se llama Remus j Lupin y vino para buscar trabajo.  
  
Los demás se miraron entre si decepcionados.  
  
-y...-dijo otro.  
  
-eso fue todo, es que ya se iba-dijo werty.  
  
-y que, lo pudiste haber detenido y preguntarle de donde venia.  
  
-lo siento, además por que no le preguntaste tu.  
  
-porque nadie me lo pidió.  
  
Werty se alejo de ellos muy enfadado.  
  
-de todos modos no lo queríamos en nuestro grupo.  
  
-tienes razón-dijo uno de los magos Remus se dirigió hacia la tienda para empezar a trabajar, ya que parecía que todos los trabajos que empezaba no los terminaba.  
  
-quien habrá sido ese mago que me pregunto mi nombre-pensó Lupin.  
  
Cuando llego a la tienda el Sr. harv estaba limpiando un arco de madera, se veía muy antiguo.  
  
-hola Remus, ya regresaste-dijo el Sr. harv  
  
-si, aquí estoy-dijo Remus sonriendo-puedo preguntar que es eso.  
  
-que esto-dijo el Sr. harv-ah es de la familia, a mi abuelo y a mi padre los ayudo a matar a muchos vampiros y licántropos, es muy útil.  
  
-ah-dijo Lupin poco entusiasmado...(porque será)....-interesante.  
  
-si, me acaba de llegar-dijo el Sr. harv-sabes como lo hacían.  
  
-que-dijo Lupin.  
  
-si como lograban matar a tantos y con éxito-contesto el Sr. harv.  
  
-no tengo idea-dijo Lupin con cara de curiosidad.  
  
-pues mira-el Sr. harv abrió uno de los cajones y saco dos cajas.  
  
-que hay ahí-pregunto Remus.  
  
-en esta- el Sr. harv abrió una caja-hay estacas de madera, las mejores que podrás ver.  
  
-interesante-dijo Remus-y en la otra.  
  
-aquí hay-el Sr. harv abrió la otra caja-flechas de la mejor plata.  
  
-ah-dijo Lupin intentando mostrar interés.  
  
-que te parecen, no son hermosas-dijo el Sr. harv-también las herede.  
  
-debe estar orgulloso-dijo Remus.  
  
-no tanto-dijo el Sr. harv guardando las cajas. -porque-dijo Remus  
  
-mmm, pues mira, la verdad es que yo no lo he sabido utilizar bien-dijo el Sr. harv algo decepcionado.  
  
Lupin se quedo callado.  
  
-no he podido aniquilar a ninguna de esas horripilantes criaturas, mi padre decía que quien fuera vampiro o licántropo no merecía vivir-dijo el Sr. harv.  
  
-y...-titubeo Remus-usted piensa lo mismo.  
  
-quien yo-dijo el Sr. harv-pues mira para serte sincero, en parte, depende de como sea la criatura.  
  
-ah...entiendo Sr. harv.-dijo Remus -porque lo preguntas Remus-dijo el Sr. harv  
  
-eh.. por nada-dijo Remus-solo curiosidad.  
  
El Sr. harv continuo limpiando su arco y Remus se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda.  
  
-Sr. harv-dijo Remus-quiere que le acomode estos libros.  
  
-si, claro Remus-dijo el Sr. harv  
  
Lupin se puso a recoger todos los libros tirados en el piso, parecía que el Sr. harv los había ocupado.  
  
Todos ellos hablaban de animales fantásticos, pero entre ellos hubo uno que a Remus le llamo la atención.  
  
-de que será este libro-se pregunto Lupin.  
  
La portada del libro era de un color rojo muy brillante y decía: " como controlar a las criaturas peligrosas para su beneficio".  
  
-que extraño-pensó Remus- nunca había visto este libro, además se ve muy antiguo.  
  
Remus no le tomo mucha importancia y lo coloco en su lugar.  
  
Despues de un rato remus acabo de recoger todos los libros.  
  
-parece que ya terminaste remus-dijo el sr harv-tengo que ir a ver a una persona, asi que quedate aqui a cuidar la tienda.  
  
-claro-respondio lupin.  
  
El sr harv tomo unas cosas y salio de la tienda, lupin fue hacia la puerta y le parecio que el sr harv se dirigia hacia la casa donde fue su primer dia.  
  
-el sr harv debe de tener un amigo en esa cas-penso remus.  
  
Despues de que el sr harv se fue lupin se paro detras de el mostrador, para ver si llegaba algun cliente.  
  
-mmm...-lupin bostezo-creo que el sr harv no se molestara si leo uno de sus libros. Lupin se dirigio a la parte de atras de la tienda y empezo a buscar algun libro que le interesara, en eso vio el libro rojo que habia recojido y lo tomo.  
  
-a ver de que trata este libro-penso remus mientras lo abria.  
  
-mmm-dijo remus mientras leia el indice-parece que este libro habla de todas las criaturas pelirosas.  
  
Lupin se puso a hojear el libro, ya que era demasiado grueso, se detuvo cuando llego a una parte que estaba marcada.  
  
-parece que el sr harv estaba leyendo esto-dijo remus-habla de los hinkypunks. Lupin empezo a leer esa parte, la cual describia perfectamente a los hinkypunks.  
  
-este es el libro mas completo que he visto-penso lupin mientras continuaba leyendo.  
  
Vio que decia como eran, donde se les podia encontrar y como derrotarlos,hasta que llego a una parte en la que se detuvo.  
  
-"hechizos para hinkypunks"-leyo remus en voz alta-"estos hechizos le serviran para poder controlar a estas utiles criaturas, solo basta con decir uno y listo todos los hinkypunks a los que les llego el hechizo obedeceran sus ordenes"  
  
Lupin se detuvo y se puso a pensar en lo que le habia dicho el sr harv acerca de los hinkypunks, de que ya los habian atrapado.  
  
-habra usado estos hechizos el sr harv-dijo remus mientras hojeaba el libro- parece que todas las criaturas tienen sus propios hechizos.  
  
En eso remus oyo la puerta, alguien habia entrado, lupin ejo el libro rapidamente en su lugar y se dirigio al frente de la tienda.  
  
-buenas tardes que se le ofrece-pregunto remus  
  
-buenas tardes-dijo un joven mago que parecia preocupado-me podia vender un poco de pocion para kappas  
  
-para kappas-confirmo lupin-dejame ver  
  
remus se dirigio a un mueble donde habia varios frascos con pociones, busco una para kappa pero no habia.  
  
-Lo siento-explico lupin-parece que no tenemos.  
  
-seguro-dijo el joven preocupado-ya reviso bien.  
  
-si estoy seguro, ademas no creo que encuentres, ya que los kappas no son nada comunes por aquí -entiendo-dijo el joven decepcionado-gracias.  
  
Remus se quedo pensativo, para que queria ese mago la pocion si no habia ningun kappa en el callejon diagon.  
  
-disculpa-dijo lupin.  
  
-si, encontro la pocion-dijo el mago un poco reanimado.  
  
-bueno, en realidad no-dijo remus intentando no decepcionar mas al joven- pero dime para que quieres la pocion.  
  
-es que...-el joven intento explicarle-mi padre acaba de llegar de japon y me trajo un pequeño kappa de recuerdo.  
  
-ah entiendo-dijo remus interesado-continua.  
  
-el me dijo que no lo sacara de la caja de cristal en el que venia, pero yo desobedeci y...-el joven paro de hablar, parecia que estaba avergonzado.  
  
-y al abrirla el kappa se escapo-dijo lupin.  
  
-exacto-dijo el mago-y queria una pocion para hacerlo regresar, o usted sabe alguna forma para que regrese, es que puede lastimar a alguien, ademas no quiero que lo lastimen a el.  
  
-si te entiendo, pero quizas encuentre algo , no te preocupes, regresa mañana a ver que encontre-dijo lupin tratando de animar al chico.  
  
-en serio, gracias señor-dijo el chico agradecido mientras salia de la tienda. En realidad remus no tenia ni la menor idea de como hacer regresar al kappa.  
  
-mmm...tal vez en alguno de los libros que tiene el sr harv haya algo-penso lupin mientras se dirigia al librero.  
  
Empezo a revisar uno por uno pero sin ninguna respuesta.  
  
-tal vez el sr harv sepa como-dijo remus-ademas no quiero decepcionar mas a ese joven, se veia muy preocupado.  
  
En ese momento recordo que le faltaba revisar un libro, rapidamente fue hacia la parte delantera de la tienda y empezo a hojear el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que entrara el joven.  
  
-estoy seguro de que aqui debe de venir algo-penso remus mientras revisaba el indice tratando de encontrar una seccion que hablara de los kappas. -si aqui hay algo-dijo remus mientras leia lo que decia el libro:  
  
el kappa es un demonio acuatico de la mitologia japonesa, moran en lagos y rios....  
  
-debe de decir como atraerlos-dijo lupin mientras continuaba leyendo-si aqui esta:  
  
los kappas adoran los pepinos  
  
-esto me servira-penso remus mientras colocaba el libro en su lugar Justo en ese momento lupin oyo que la puerta de la tienda se abria. Remus se dirigio a la parte delantera pensando que era otro cliente.  
  
-sr harv-dijo remus asombrado-regreso muy pronto.  
  
-ah si, es que no estaba la persona-dijo el sr harv-y bien, hubo algun cliente.  
  
-si-respondio remus-un joven vino, queria una pocion para kappas.  
  
-mmm..para kappas-dijo el sr harv-no, yo no tengo.  
  
-si ya lo se-dijo lupin-le dije que regresara mañana, a ver si encontraba algo.  
  
-y encontraste algo  
  
-claro-dijo remus-en un libro decia que ellos adoran los pepinos, asi que podemos atraerlo con algunos, no cree.  
  
-muy bien remus-dijo el sr harv-yo no hubiera pensado en eso. -gracias-dijo remus-le parece que vaya a comprarlo.  
  
-no te preocupes-dijo el sr harv-yo ire, tu hazte cargo de la tienda.  
  
El sr harv volvio a irse dejando a remus en la tienda.  
  
Pasaro varias horas, ya era de noche y el sr harv no regresaba.  
  
-porque no regresara-penso remus preocupado-ademas ya es hora de cerrar.  
  
Lupin salio de la tienda y miro en todas direcciones a ver si veia al sr harv, pero no se le veia por ningun lado.  
  
Remus decidio cerrar la tienda y buscarlo, pero cuando la estaba cerrando..  
  
-remus que haces-era el sr harv, ya habia regresado.  
  
-sr harv-dijo remus-pensaba en ir a buscarlo, consiguio los pepinos.  
  
-claro-dijo el sr harv mostrando una bolsa llena-fue algo dificil encontrarlos, pero aqui estan.  
  
-bueno que esperas abre, o acaso piensas quedarte afuera-dijo el sr harv.  
  
Lupin abrio la puerta y ambos entraron, el sr harv tomo los pepinos y los guardó mientras remus se dirigia hacia la habitacion.  
  
-remus-dijo el sr harv-tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
-sobre que-pregunto remus.  
  
-no te preocupes, no es nada malo-dijo el sr harv-es que me enviaron una carta diciendo que habia problemas en Hogsmeade, asi que tengo que ir para alla.  
  
-quiere que vaya con usted-pregunto lupin-quizas necesite ayuda.  
  
-no remus, ire solo-dijo el sr harv-partire mañana temprano, asi que quiero que te quedes a atender la tienda.  
  
-por supuesto-dijo lupin-a proposito, cuando va a regresar.  
  
-no lo se-dijo el sr harv-bueno es todo, ya te puedes ir, yo tengo que empacar algunas cosas, bueno nos veremos luego remus.  
  
-hasta mañana-dijo remus mientras se iba a la habitacion a descansar. Dentro de la habitacion lupin se puso a pensar en lo de Hogsmeade, porque el sr harv no queria que el fuera.  
  
-quizas el sr harv no quiere que sepa algo-penso remus-bueno no lo culpo, no llevo mucho tiempo trabajando, tal vez no confia mucho en mi, ademas me tengo que quedar, el joven vendra por lo del kappa.  
  
Remus se recosto en la cama, pero no logro dormir, algo lo preocupaba, seguia pensando si sirius se encontraba bien, si tal vez supiera donde encontrarlo, pero sirius no le dijo el lugar donde estaba.  
  
-Tal vez...-penso lupin-si le envio otra carta diciendole que nos veamos en algun lugar...si creo que es buena idea.  
  
Ya mas tranquilo remus logro dormir, aunque aun habia otras cosas que le preocupaban. Al otro dia remus se levanto al oir que alguien tocaba la puerta, rapidamente se dirigio a la entrada para abrir.  
  
-buenos dias remus-era el sr harv-solo vine a despedirme, volvere en algunas semanas.  
  
-claro sr harv-contesto lupin-que tenga buen viaje.  
  
El sr harv se retiro y remus cerro la puerta, pensaba en ir a desayunar pero decidio ir despues, prefirio esperar al joven.  
  
Mientras esperaba remus se puso a leer un libro, en eso la puerta se abrio. -hola-era el joven-puedo pasar.  
  
-claro, entra-dijo lupin amablemente-mira logre encontrar una forma de atraer al kappa.  
  
-en serio-dijo el joven con una sonrisa-muchas gracias señor no se como podre agradecerle.  
  
-no te preocupes-dijo remus sonriendo-mira, a los kappas les gustan los pepinos, entonces solo ponle una trampa.  
  
-suena bien-dijo el joven-tiene los pepinos.  
  
-si, mira-dijo remus al sacar la bolsa llena de pepinos-ten  
  
El joven tomo los pepinos con cara de no saber que hacer, por suerte lupin lo noto.  
  
-si quieres te puedo ayudar-dijo remus.  
  
-claro-dijo el joven-ahora mismo.  
  
-esta bien-dijo remus-solo dejame cerrar.  
  
El joven salio de la tienda mientras remus cerraba la puerta, despues ambos se caminaron por el callejon diagon en busca del kappa.  
  
-¿sabes donde podria estar?-pregunto lupin.  
  
-ni idea.  
  
-mmm...-lupin se puso a pensar-hasta ahora nadie a mencionado a un kappa.  
  
-no, creo que no-dijo el joven  
  
-bueno, eso significa que el kappa ha de estar en un lugar abandonado..- remus se detuvo-creo que ya se donde.  
  
Lupin avanzo mas rapido y el joven lo siguio, parecia que se dirigia hacia donde el y el sr harv habian ido a poner la trampa a los hinkypunks.  
  
Al llegar ambos se detuvieron, el lugar estaba desierto, el letrero de  
  
"zona peligrosa" aun seguia ahi.  
  
-usted cree que se encuentre aqui-pregunto el joven  
  
-es probable-dijo remus-sera mejor que le pongamos la trampa..  
  
-oh no, se me olvido su caja-dijo el joven.  
  
-no te preocupes, buscaremos algo que nos sirva-lupin comenzo a busar algo- mira esta caja nos puede servir para atraparlo.  
  
-si-dijo el joven.  
  
-ahora solo tenemos que ver donde esta-dijo lupin. Ambos empezaron a caminar a traves del lugar, pero no lo encontraron.  
  
-sera mejor que nos separemos-dijo lupin.  
  
-se..pararnos...-titubeo el joven-esta usted seguro,.  
  
-claro, tu ve por ese camino y yo por aca, si lo llegas a ver avisame, que el no te vea-dijo remus-entendido.  
  
-s..i...-dijo el joven mientras se alejaba de remus.  
  
Ambos se separaron, remus se puso a buscarlo dentro y fuera de las casas que habia, pero no lo veia.  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
-parece que el chico ya lo encontro-ire a ayudarlo.  
  
Remus corrio rapidamente hacia donde estaba el joven el cual estaba tirado en el piso temblando.  
  
-donde esta-pregunto remus.  
  
El joven señalo dentro de un hueco-ahi-dijo titubeando.  
  
-no te preocupes lo vamos a capturar-dijo lupin tratando de tranquilizar al joven. Cuidadosamente remus se aproximo al hueco que el joven le habia señalado, tomo uno de los pepinos que llevaba y lo coloco delante del hueco, despues se alejo un poco y espero.  
  
Se oyeron unos ruidos dentro pero nada salia.  
  
-parece que esta asustado-dijo remus-sera mejor que...  
  
Remus se dirigio hacia el joven y tomo la caja que habia encontrado, corto un pepino en rebanadas y las fue poniendo en el hueco dejando un camino hacia la caja donde puso una entero.  
  
-bien-dijo remus-solo tenemos que esperar.  
  
-funcionara-pregunto el joven.  
  
-no lo se, pero sera mejor que nos escondamos.  
  
Ambos se alejaron de la caja y se escondieron detras de unas piedras donde esperaron durante algunos minutos, hasta que oyeron unos crujidos, parecia que el kappa estaba comiendose los pepinos.  
  
-si funciono-dijo el joven alegremente.  
  
-eso parece, pero falta que entre en la caja. -vamos entra entra-murmuraba el joven.  
  
En eso se dejaron de oir los crujidos, remus se levanto para ver mejor, el kappa ya no se veia.  
  
-parece que ya entro a la caja-dijo el joven.  
  
-eso parece-contesto remus mientras se acercaba cautelosamente hacia la caja.  
  
El kappa habia caido en la trampa, ahora solo faltaba que remus la cerrara, con una mano remus sostuvo la caja y con la otra rapidamente la cerro.  
  
-lo tiene,lo tiene-gritaba el joven entusiasmado.  
  
Remus sonrio mientras sostenia la caja, pero al parecer el kappa no estaba muy contento, la caja se agitaba mucho, el kappa hacia ruidos extraños, arañaba y mordia la caja tratando de escapar, pero remus la sostenia fuertemente.  
  
-sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo remus-adelantate y ten lista su caja.  
  
-esta bien-dijo el joven, despues se alejo corriendo del lugar.  
  
Remus busco una cuerda para poder amarrar la caja, porque al parecer no iba a resistir mucho tiempo, el kappa deseaba salir y no se iba a rendir, busco por todos lados aun cargando la caja, hasta que encontro un pedazo de cuerda, estaba algo vieja pero iba a servir.  
  
Lupin coloco la caja en el suelo y rapidamente la amarró, ahora el kappa no podria salir. Lupin se levanto, tomo la caja y se dirigio hacia la tienda.  
  
Al llegar el joven ya estaba esperandolo con la caja del kappa.  
  
-toma, ahora solo tenemos que cambiarlo de caja-dijo remus mientras abria la puerta de la tienda.  
  
-y como lo vamos a hacer-pregunto el joven-se va a volver a escapar.  
  
-si lo hacemos bien no se va a escapar-dijo Lupin Dentro de la tienda remus coloco la caja vacia sobre una mesa y le coloco el ultimo pepino que quedaba, despues la junto con la caja en la que estaba el kappa y luego con mucho cuidado abrio ambas cajas.  
  
-que va a hacer-pregunto el joven.  
  
-ya lo veras-dijo lupin.  
  
Ahora ambas cajas estaban conectadas, si el kappa salia de una entraria a la otra, ahora solo tenian que esperar que entrara a la otra caja. Despues de un rato el kappa se empezo a asomar.  
  
-mire, mire-dijo el joven señalando la caja-esta funcionando.  
  
-muy bien-dijo remus.  
  
En eso el kappa no se resistio mas al pepino y entro a la otra caja comiendose rapidamente el pepino, remus habilmente retiro la otra caja y cerro en la que estaba el kappa.  
  
-lo logramos-dijo remus con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.  
  
-muchas gracias señor-dijo el joven-no se como puedo agradecerle, si quiere lo vendre a ayudar todos los dias.  
  
-no te preocupes, no es necesario-dijo lupin, ademas es mi trabajo.  
  
El joven salio de la tienda despidiendose de remus, ya era tarde, se habian llevado toda la mañana tratando de capturar al kappa, y remus no se habia percatado de que no habia comido nada, asi que decidio cerrar la tienda e irse a comer. Lupin se dirigio al caldero chorreante,al entrar busco una mesa para sentarse pero todas estaban ocupadas, remus penso en regresar despues, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir alguien lo llamo.  
  
-señor lupin-era werty-aqui hay lugar.  
  
Remus volteo y se dirigio hacia esa mesa.  
  
-gracias-dijo remus.  
  
-no hay de que-dijo werty-como le ha ido con su trabajo.  
  
-bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo remus-hoy acabo de terminar de atrapar a un kappa.  
  
-en serio-dijo werty pensativo-pero si aqui no hay ninguno.  
  
-si ya lo se, pero a un chico se le escapo uno que le trajeron de japon.  
  
-aaaa, interesante-dijo werty.  
  
En eso llego la comida y ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras comia, remus se puso a pensar en escriirle otra carta a sirius para decirle que se vieran en algun lugar, pero en eso werty lo interrumpio.  
  
-despues de aqui no le molestaria enseñarme donde trabaja señor lupin- pregunto werty.  
  
-que-dijo lupin-no, en absoluto.  
  
-en serio, genial gracias-dijo werty.  
  
Rapidamente ambos terminaron de comer, salieron del caldero chorreante y se dirigieron a la tienda, pero remus no se percato que un grupo de magos los estaba siguiendo...(si, el mismo grupo del caldero chorreante de la otra vez) Al llegar a la tienda ambos entraron, werty comenzo a ver todo lo que habia.  
  
-entonces, aqui es donde trabaja-pregunto werty  
  
-si, asi es-dijo remus  
  
-es genial-dijo werty-y su trabajo es dificil?  
  
-bueno hasta ahora no-dijo lupin-ya que apenas estoy comenzando.  
  
-bueno, muchas gracias por mostrarme el lugar-dijo werty mientras salia de la tienda.  
  
-denada-dijo remus  
  
-ah, y si llega a necesitar un lugar donde sentarse en el caldero, busqueme, casi siempre estoy ahi-dijo werty  
  
-lo tomare en cuenta-dijo lupin despidiendose Cuando werty se fue ya habia anochecido, asi que remus decidio cerrar la tienda e irse a dormir.  
  
Al entrar a la habitacion y recostarse, remus no podia dormirse, aunque todo el dia habia trabajado tanto, no estaba cansado.  
  
Remus salio de la habitacion y se dirigio hacia donde estaban los libros, tomo uno y regreso a la habitacion a leerlo, al llegar se sento en una silla que habia y la coloco cerca de la ventana.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a leer, se puso a pensar en sirius.  
  
-le enviare otra carta o no-penso lupin-creo que mañana lo decidire.  
  
Remus dejo de pensar en eso y se puso a leer el libro, al pasar el rato, remus se canso, cerro el libro y se fue a dormir.  
  
Al otro dia los rayos del sol despertaron a lupin,se levanto y fue a abrir la tienda. Volvio a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo en la noche y continuo su lectura, pero en ese momento recordo lo de la carta.  
  
-creo que se la enviare-penso remus-pero mas al rato.  
  
En toda la mañana remus leyo el libro, no hubo ningun cliente, asi que decidio cerrar la tienda por un rato e irse a escribir la carta. Camino por el callejon diagon hasta llegar a la lechuzeria, el dueño al verlo lo reconocio.  
  
-buenos dias-dijo remus.  
  
-hola, hace tiempo que no venias-djo el dueño  
  
-si-dijo remus pagandole-es que no mehabia decidido en escribir la carta.  
  
-bueno adelante-dijo el dueño.  
  
Remus se dirigio a la mesa, tomo un pergamino y una pluma y comenzo a escribir una carta dirigida a sirius.  
  
Se tardo pensando que ponerle , pero cuando logor terminarla la leyo para ver que todo estuviera bien.  
  
Canuto  
  
Hola de nuevo, como estas...mmm que pregunta es esa... bueno yo estoy bien, aun conservo mi trabajo, el dueño no se ha enterado de mi problema, ahora el esta en Hogsmeade y yo cuido la tienda, me preocupa mucho la proxima luna llena, ya que no se donde estar.  
  
Bueno, en realidad la carta no era para esto, te queria preguntar si nos podiamos ver en algun lugar, quiero saber como estas, espero que aceptes.  
  
atentamente  
  
Lunatico  
  
Remus doblo la carta y se dirigio hacia donde estaban las lechuzas, busco a la pequeña que habia elegido la otra vez, pero no la encontro, en cambio la que lo estaba mirando fijamente era lit, remus estaba a punto de escogerla cuando vio a la pequeña lechuza en una esquina, fue hacia ella y le ato la carta en la pata.  
  
-confio en que entreges esta a carta-le dijo remus a la lechuza, la cual ululo en señal de que lo iba a hacer. Cuando la pequeña lechuza estaba a punto de irse, lit se abalanzo sobre ella intentado quitarle la carta, el dueño se dio cuenta y se dirigio hacia donde estaba, remus trato de tomar a la pequeña lechuza, pero recibio un fuerte picotazo de lit, pero logro tomarla, en cambio el dueño agarro fuertemente a lit, la cual luchaba por liberarse y seguir atacando a la pequeña lechuza, la cual estaba temblando en las manos de lupin.  
  
-ya, tranquila-decia el dueño-basta  
  
Al fin el dueño logro meterla en una jaula, pero aun asi lir la golpeaba tratando de salir.  
  
-s...era mejor..-dijo el dueño jadeando de cansancio-que te lleves a silver.  
  
-a silver-dijo remus-asi se llama la lechuza, ah, si claro cuando regrese ella de entregar la carta se la devolvere.  
  
-NO-grito el dueño-lo siento, no, sera mejor que la conserves, te la regalo.  
  
-pero, es que no puedo aceptar-dijo remus-le hara falta. -si lo se-dijo el dueño curandose la mano que tenia lastimada-pero sera mejor asi, a lit no le agrada mucho silver, siempre ha tratado de lastimarla.  
  
-entiendo-dijo lupin viendo a lit, la cual estaba muy molesta-no se preocupe, la cuidare muy bien.  
  
-gracias, no te causara problemas-dijo el dueño acariciando a silver.  
  
Cuando salieron de la lechuzeria silver volo alrededor de remus ululando alegremente, le gustaba la idea de quedarse con lupin, despues se posó sobre su hombro.  
  
-parece que ahora te quedaras conmigo-dijo lupin-sera mejor que vayas a entregar la carta.  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, silver se alejó volando y remus decidio ir al caldero chorreante a comer algo. Al llegar habia muchas mesas vacias y remus escogio una, despues comio algo y se retiro.  
  
-pense que werty iba estar aqui-penso lupin.  
  
Camino hacia la tienda para abrirla, entro en la tienda y en el mostrador estaba la misma lechuza dorada que le dio la nota del sr harv. La lechuza al ver a remus salio de la tienda dejando sobre el mostrador una carta, remus se acerco a ella y vio que estaba dirigida al sr harv.  
  
-de quien sera-se pregunto remus- el sr harv esta en hogsmeade, como se la enviare, silver se acaba de ir y ya casi no me queda dinero.  
  
Lupin camino por la tienda con la carta en la mano pensando que hacer, hasta que al fin decidio abrirla.  
  
-podria ser algo urgente-penso remus mientras abria la carta. Al abrirla remus se puso a leer:  
  
sr harv:  
  
soy meint, el sr ... ya partio rumbo a hogsmeade, pero antes me dijo que si podia venir a deshacerse de un demonio necrófago, que esta en el desván.  
  
Venga lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Al terminar remus se quedo pensativo,tenia que ir a ayudar a deshacerse de ese demonio, pero como hacerlo.  
  
-mmm.. recuerdo haber leido algo de ellos-penso remus mientras guardaba la carta- por si acaso buscare algo.  
  
Remus se dirigio hacia donde estaban los libros y tomo uno para empezar a buscar.  
  
-aqui hay algo-dijo remus-solo se encuentran donde hay restos humanos, ¿pero que tendran en ese desvan?  
  
Lupin continuo leyendo, hasta que encontro lo que buscaba.  
  
-para matarlos se les debe dar un golpe en la cabeza, el segundo lo reviviria- dijo remus-si esto me servira.  
  
Lupin coloco el libro en su lugar y rapidamente se dirigio hacia la casa donde estaba meint. Caundo llego tocó la puerta pero nadie abrio,lo intento de nuevo pero sin respuesta.  
  
-parece que no hay nadie-penso lupin mientras daba media vuelta para regresar.  
  
-sr harv-dijo la voz de una mujer- es usted?  
  
Lupin se volteo y vio que meint estaba en el ultiimo piso de la casa-  
  
-no-contesto remus-soy remus lupin. el ayudante del sr harv.  
  
-quien?, yo no te conozco, vete yo le envie una carta al sr harv-grito meint  
  
-si, yo la recibi, pero el sr harv no esta, se fue a hogsmeade y no se cuando va a regresar-dijo lupin-yo la puedo ayudar. -NO,NO PUEDE, NO LO CONOZCO-grito meint.  
  
-pero si yo vine con el sr harv una vez, recuerda usted abrio la puerta- dijo remus confundido.  
  
-VAYASE-dijo meint-o se arrepentira.  
  
Remus se alejo de la casa muy confundido, parecia que meint no tenia mucha prisa en deshacerse de ese demonio, asi que lupin regreso a al tienda a esperar a que silver volviera y continuar leyendo los libros, porque al parecer no habia ningun cliente. Cuando llego a la tienda la puerta estaba media abierta, remus avanzo preocupado.  
  
-ya habra llegado el sr harv-penso lupin mientras se asomaba por la puerta media abierta.  
  
Dentro no habia nadie, todo estaba en su lugar, pero en eso oyo un ruido en la habitacion, rapidamente remus se dirigio a la parte de atras para ver quien habia entrado.  
  
Al llegar vio una sombra parecia que esa persona estaba revisando la habitacion, asi que remus saco su varita y entro decidido.  
  
-no te muevas-dijo lupin molesto-que haces aqui.  
  
La persona se dio la vuelta muy nerviosa sosteniendo en la mano lo que parecia ser la carta que sirius le habia enviado a lupin.  
  
Para la sorpresa de remus el conocia al intruso, era werty el cual estaba muy asustado al ver como reacciono lupin al descubrirlo.  
  
-h..hola s..señor l...lupin-dijo werty nervioso-q..que r..rapido r..regreso.  
  
-que haces aqui werty-dijo remus aun con tono molesto, pero bajando la varita-que tienes en la mano.  
  
-q..ue esto-dijo werty mostrando lo que tenia a remus-ahhh, es que me lo encontre tirado en la calle y pense que era de usted y este, quize venir a devolverselo.  
  
Remus tomo la carta y se la guardo en la tunica. Despues se volteo y dijo en voz baja a werty.  
  
-quiero que salgas de la tienda-dijo remus friamente.  
  
-p..pero señor lupin, no era mi intencion molestarlo-dijo werty.  
  
-lo se-dijo remus sarcasticamente, pero werty no lo notó  
  
-en serio, gracias, la proxima vez lo buscare-dijo werty.  
  
Remus no contesto solo le hizo señas con la mano de que se fuera, werty no tuvo mas opcion que irse.  
  
Cuando werty se retiro remus saco la carta de la tunica y la observo, no tenia nada diferente, pero se puso a pensar que quieria werty con la carta, penso que era de confianza, pero ahora con esto se dio cuenta de que se tenia que cuidar de el.  
  
Salio de la habitacion y se fue a asomar a la puerta de la tienda, y ahi afuera vio a werty hablando con un grupo de magos que el nunca habiam visto.  
  
-quizas sean sus amigos- penso remus. Parecia que esos magos estaban hablando con werty de lo que habia visto en la habitacion, despues de que terminaron de hablar se retiraron dejando a werty solo, pero remus no tuvo la intencion de acercarse, estaba muy molesto despues de lo que le habia y hecho. Asi que decidio volver a entrar a la tienda a esperar a que algun cliente llegara o a que silver regresara.  
  
Pasaron varias horas hasta que anochecio.  
  
-parece que silver no vendra hoy penso remus-sera mejor que ya cierre.  
  
Despues de cerrar alguien toco a la puerta, remus fue a abrir.  
  
-si que desea-pregunto remus  
  
-necesito su ayuda-dijo una mujer de baja estatura, era meint-podria acompañarme.  
  
-claro-dijo lupin al notar la preocupacion de meint-¿ya logro controlar al demonio necrofago?  
  
-SI YA LO CONTROLE-contesto meint sarcasticamente-CLARO QUE NO, SINO PARA QUE ME MOLESTE EN VENIR HASTA ACA A BUSCARLO  
  
El resto del camino remus no dijo nada, al ver lo enojona que era meint, solo decidio seguirla sin hacer comentarios. Despues de un rato llegaron a la casa, de noche se veia tenebrosa.  
  
Meint abrio la puerta y ambos entraron, la casa se veia exactamente igual desde la ultima vez que lupin estuvo ahi.  
  
-esta arriba-dijo meint señalando las escaleras-cuando termine dejelo ahi y despues se puede retirar.  
  
Al acabar de decir esto meint se fue hacia el mismo cuarto que estaba cerca de ahi.  
  
Al parecer meint no tenia la intencion de acompañar a lupin, asi que decidio subir solo. Empezo a subir por las escaleras, pero al llegar al segundo piso no sabia a donde dirigirse, estaba muy oscuro y en lugar de parecer una casa parecia un laberinto.  
  
-lumos-susurro lupin mientras de la punta de su varita salia una luz.  
  
Ahora era mas facil ver el camino, remus entraba y salia por diferentes pasillos pero no encontraba las escaleras para llegar al desvan.  
  
-el señor necesita ayuda-dijo una voz aguda.  
  
-si-dijo remus buscando a quien habia hablado-quien es?  
  
-blindy, señor, yo puedo ayudar a encontrar lo que busca-era una elfo domestica-que busca?  
  
-gracias blindy-dijo remus amablemente-busco la forma de llegar al desvan.  
  
-NO,al desvan no-dijo blindy-ser peligroso, haber monstruo ahi.  
  
-si lo se, por eso vine-contesto lupin-la sra meint me llamo para que viniera a deshacerme de el.  
  
-e..esta bien-dijo blindy- lo llevare, sigame.  
  
Blindy se dirigio hacia una puerta muy vieja y rota, la abrio y ahi estaban las escaleras.  
  
-suba y llegara-dijo blindy mientras se retiraba.  
  
-gracias-dijo lupin pero blindy ya se habia ido Cuando estaba a punto de subir oyo un rujido que lo hizo retroceder, al parecer el demonio se encontraba y ya se habia percatado de la prescencia de lupin.  
  
Aunque el ya sabia como matarlo no tenia ni la menor idea de como iba a hacerlo.  
  
-un golpe en la cabeza-pensaba remus mientras continuaba subiendo-necesito algo con que golpearlo.  
  
Pero antes de que buscara algo ya habia llegado al desvan, estaba muy oscuro, mucho mas oscuro que toda la casa, tanto que la luz de la varita apenas iluminaba una parte.  
  
Pero lupin no se acobardo con eso, decidio buscar algo con que golpear al demonio.  
  
-esto me servira-dijo lupin alzando un pedazo de madera que habia en el piso.  
  
Pero antes de que se pudiera levantar algo lo empujo, y remus cayo de espaldas intento levantarse pero al parecer algo no se lo permitia.  
  
Alzo la varita para alumbrar a la cosa que tenia enfrente, y desgraciadamente era el demonio, lo tenia justo frente a el con su horrible cara y sus afilados colmillos. Lupin intento retroceder, ya que no tenia el pedazo de madera y no lo encontraba. Pero el demonio no lo dejo ir con una de sus "manos" levanto a remus, y lo arrojo contra la pared, la varita se cayo. Ahora remus estaba indefenso sin nada con que defenderse, pero no se rendiria tan facilmente.  
  
-creo que es mas dificil de lo que pense-dijo lupin levantandose-estoy en problemas.  
  
Tenia que encontrar la varita pero le costaba mucho trabajo ya que estaba demasiado oscuro, a pesar de que la varita seguia emitieno una luz muy tenue.  
  
-donde esta, donde esta-decia remus mientras se arrastraba po el suelo tratando de encontrar la varita, pero intentando de que el demonio no lo viera.  
  
-ahi esta-dijo remus.  
  
En un rincon una luz tenue brillaba, era la varita, rapidamente lupin se dirigio hacia donde estaba pero el demonio lo vio y lo volvio a lanzar contra unas cajas que se cayeron encima de Lupin Al verse en serios problemas, remus decidio quedarse quieto y en silencio debajo de las cajas, para asi poder idear un aforma de matar al demonio, el cual vigilaba muy de cerca cualquier movimiento.  
  
Desde un pequeño orficio en una de las cajas logro ver su varita, no estaba muy lejos.  
  
-quizas la pueda alcanzar-penso lupin mientras sacaba un brazo tratando de alcanzar la varita.  
  
Despues de varios intentos lo logro y con mucha agilidad se salio de las cajas y apunto al demonio con la varita. El demonio vio a remus y se abalanzo sobre el, pero lupin lo esquivó y le dio un pequeño golpe con la varita a la cabeza del demonio. En eso el demonio cayó.  
  
-que paso-se pregunto remus confundido minetras se acercaba a examinar al demonio, el cual no se movia-parece que esta muerto.  
  
Lupin se alejo un poco y se puso a observarlo mejor hasta que verdaderamente comprobo que si, estaba muerto.  
  
-si que son fragiles-penso remus-ahora...donde lo pondre.  
  
Lupin decidio volver a onde estaba meint para decirle del demonio.  
  
-disculpe.dijo remus.  
  
-Y AHORA QUE QUIERE-dijo meint nalhumorada.  
  
-el demonio esta muerto, donde lo llevo- dijo lupin.  
  
-AY, YA LE HABIA DICHO QUE LO DEJARA AHI, YA VAYASE SI-dijo meint sin agradecer a remus por ayudarla.  
  
Lupin se retiro dejando al demonio muerto arriba, pero antes de que se fuera alguien jalo su tunica.  
  
-si-dijo lupin.  
  
-disculpe señor, blindy solo le queria agradecer por matar al monstruo.  
  
-denada blindy-contesto remus mientras abria la puerta-hasta pronto.  
  
Lupin salio de la casa en direccion a la tienda cuando de repente comienza a llover, ya era muy tarde y hacia mucho frio, pero lupin no le daba importancia, ya que continuo caminando hasta que llego a la tienda. Al llegar abrio la puerta, pero se percarto de que habia alguien que lo estaba observando, se dio la vuelta para ver si habia alguien.  
  
-quien anda ahi-dijo remus-debe ser algun gato.  
  
En eso oyo un ruido que venia de un rincon enfrente de la tienda, instintivamente remus se volteo rapidamente apuntando con la varita al rincon.  
  
-lumos-djo lupin mientras se acercaba al rincon.  
  
Cuando entro solamente habia un gato que lo estaba observando.  
  
-con que eras tu-dijo lupin aliviado-ya me habias asustado.  
  
Pero cuando lupin estaba a punto de irse vio una sombra que se alejaba de ahi muy de prisa, remus se quedo confundido, al parecer alguien lo estaba siguiendo.  
  
-sera mejor que descanse un poco-penso remus-ya es muy tarde.  
  
Abrio la puerta entro, la tienda estaba muy tranquila, ya habia pasado mucho tiempo despues de que silver se fue y no habia regresado.  
  
-le habra pasado algo-se preguntaba remus preocupado-espero que no.  
  
Lupin se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y se dirigio a la habitacion del fondo para dormir un poco despues del duro trabajo que hizo.  
  
Cuando entro en la habitacion algo lo golpeo en la cara, remus tenia la idea de quien era. -silver, ya se que eres tu-dijo remus.  
  
La pequeña lechuza se acerco a remus algo ululando felizmente, al parecer traia la respuesta de sirius.  
  
-porque tardaste tanto, me preocupe mucho sabias-dijo remus acariciando a silver.  
  
Remus desato la carta de la pata de silver, intentando no romperla, ya que estaba muy mojada.  
  
Al acabar de desatarla remus se sento en la cama y silver se poso en la ventana para dormir.  
  
-duerme bien silver-dijo remus-a ver que nos dice canuto.  
  
Remus abrio la carta y comenzo a leer:  
  
remus, parece que no tengo otra opcion, me tendre que arriesgar.  
  
tengo confianza en que tu lechuza te regrese esta carta sana y salva.  
  
nos podriamos ver en hogsmeade, en las afueras hay una cueva ahi te estare esperando, podrias venir no pasando esta semana ya que en estos dias hay luna llena y aqui te podrias transformar.  
  
atte  
  
tu amigo canuto  
  
pd: te estare esperando. Al terminar de leer la carta la guardo junto con la otra y se puso a pensar en lo que sirius le habia escrito.  
  
-arriesgarse-penso remus-creo que no debi haberle pedido que nos vieramos.  
  
Lupin se recosto en la cama y vio la luna por la ventana, ya faltaba muy poco para que estuviera llena.  
  
-ya lo habia olvidado-dijo remus-el sr harv esta en hogsmeade y no puedo dejar sola la la tienda.  
  
Lupin se levanto preocupado, que iba a hacer ahora, sirius lo estaria esperando y en pocos dias seria luna llena, tenia que hacer algo.  
  
-tendre que enviarle un mensaje-penso Lupin Lupin saco un pedazo de pergamino de un cajon, tomo una pluma.  
  
-pero...-penso remus-que le puedo decir, apenas estoy comenzando en el trabajo y ya lo voy a pedir permisos, bueno tengo algunos dias para ver que hacer, tu que piensas silver.  
  
Pero la pequeña lechuza no le hizo caso estaba profundamente dormida.  
  
-Mañana vere que hacer-dijo remus mientras se volvia a acostar.  
  
Esa noche no tuvo preocupaciones asi que durmio profundamente.  
  
Al otro dia silver desperto a remus dandole picotazos en la mano.  
  
-que que pasa-dijo remus despertandose-ay, eres tu silver.  
  
Lupin se levanto y se dirigio a la parte delantera de la tienda para abrirla. -habra algun cliente hoy-dijo remus-tu que piensas silver.  
  
Silver solo ululo mientras se posaba en el mostrador. Lupin abrio la puerta de la tienda.  
  
-AL FIN ABRE, EL SR HARV ES MAS PUNTUAL QUE USTED,AY NOSE COMO LO PUDO CONTRATAR-djo meint que parecia mas gruñona que antes  
  
Remus se quedo confundido, porque meint fue a la tienda a gritarle, quizas si se le hizo un poco tarde, pero no era la razon para que actuara de ese modo.  
  
-QUE, TE VAS A QUEDAR AHI PARADO, DEJAME PASAR.  
  
-Claro-dijo remus haciendose a un lado-tiene algun problema  
  
Meint no contesto, se sigui de largo y empezo a inspeccionar todo.  
  
-NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTO ES UN DESASTRE, TE DEJA EL SR HARV SOLO UNOS DIAS Y MIRA COMO TIENES ESTE LUGAR.  
  
Remus no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido.  
  
-QUE ACASO TE VAS A QUEDAR AHI PARADO HAZ ALGO, PONTE A LIMPIAR-dijo meint tronando los dedos.  
  
Remus estaba bastante molesto, pero no le podia contestar a meint, era una señora grande y estaria mal contestarle, asi que decidio hacer lo que le dijo. Saco su varita de la tunica y cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar un hechizo para limpiar meint se la arrebato.  
  
-SIN VARITA, AL SR HARV NO LE GUSTA, HAZLO MANUALMENTE-dijo meint gritando aun mas, parecia que disfrutaba dar ordenes Remus no podia soportarlo mas, asi que se acerco a meint.  
  
-lo siento, pero el sr harv no me informo acerca de la limpieza-dijo lupin tranquilamente-pero, no se preocupe limpiare, solo si me regresa mi varita por favor.  
  
Lupin extendio la mano para que le diera la varita, meint estaba muy molesta que le avento la varita pero remus la atrapo.  
  
-EL SR HARV SABRA ESTO-dijo meint mientras salia de la tienda golpeando la puerta.  
  
Lupin regreso a donde estaba silver, la cual tenia cara de confundida.  
  
-piensas que ya perdi este trabajo silver.  
  
La lechuza volo al hombro de remus y ululo.  
  
-bueno, tendre que esperar a que el sr harv regrese.  
  
La lechuza trataba de hacer que remus recordara lo de sirius, asi que le llevo la carta.  
  
-si silver lo recuerdo-dijo lupin tomandola-pero.. que puedo hacer  
  
Silver ululo desanimada.  
  
-aunque creo que si ire-dijo lupin pensativo-ya que la luna llena es en dos dias y aqui no es un buen lugar para que yo me quede.  
  
-le enviare una carta al sr harv diciendole que ire por unos dias a hogsmeade-dijo remus.  
  
Lupin salio de la tienda con silver en el hombro, tenia que ir a la lechuzeria porque necestaba papel para anotar, asi que hacia alla fue.  
  
Al llegar, antes de entrar una gran lechuza salio volando, parecia que alguien habia enviado una carta, remus la observaba cuando alguien lo empujó.  
  
-QUITATE DE MI CAMINO.  
  
-lo siento-dijo remus disculpandose  
  
-A CON QUE ERES TU, PRIMERO TE LEVANTAS TARDE Y SEGUNDO DEJAS LA TIENDA SOLA-dijo meint la cual estaba saliendo de la tienda-EL SR HARV SABRA ESTO, ACABO DE ENVIARLE UNA CARTA PARA QUE VENGA A VER LO QUE HAZ HECHO, Y DE SEGURO TE DESPEDIRA.  
  
Lupin no dijo nada y meint se fue muy molesta, ahora que ella ya habia enviado una carta al sr harv el ya no tenia porque enviar una, En eso salio el dueño de la lechuzeria.  
  
-que gruñona, no crees-dijo el dueño-entro aqui gritando parecia que queria matarme jajajaja.  
  
Remus solo sonrio.  
  
-te compadezco-dijo el dueño golpeando el hombro de remus-se ve que eres muy paciente, bueno te dejo tengo trabajo que hacer, adios.  
  
-adios-dijo Lupin Ahora que lupin ya no tenia que enviar nada decidio ir al caldero chorreante a comer algo, pero al entrar recordó que ya no tenia dinero.  
  
-bueno,creo que he vuelto a lo mismo-dijo remus mientras salia del lugar.  
  
-señor-grito una voz-espere, por favor.  
  
Remus se detuvo, no sabia si le hablaban a el, se dio la vuelta.  
  
-hola, no quiere venir a comer conmigo  
  
-hola, tu eres el oven del kappa verdad-dijo lupin  
  
-si, soy yo.  
  
-como esta-pregunto lupin.  
  
-bien,mi padre no se entero de su escape-dijo el joven- a si, y que dice acepta.  
  
-me encantaria-dijo lupin-pero.. ahora no tengo dinero.  
  
-no se preocupe, yo invito-dijo el joven  
  
-gracias, pero no es necesario-dijo lupin  
  
-claro que lo es, usted me ayudo y ahora yo lo ayudo a usted-dijo el joven- vamos, si?  
  
-esta bien-dijo remus sonriendo-gracias  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa al fondo y ordenaron su comida, remus no pidio cosas caras ya que el no iba a pagar.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer, el joven pago la cuenta y ambos salieron del caldero chorreante.  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo lupin  
  
-no hay de que-dijo el joven despidiendose-puedo mañana a su tienda.  
  
-lo siento, pero no voy a estar-explico lupin  
  
-porque, lo despideron  
  
-no, es que tengo que ir a hogsmeade-dijo remus  
  
-entiendo-dijo el joven-espero que regrese pronto  
  
Lupin se fue hacia la tienda despidiendose del joven y con silver en el hombro Al llegar abrio la puerta y fue ahacia la habitacion del fondo, tomo su maleta y cerro la habitacion pero antes tomo un pedazo de papel y le escribio una nota al sr harv.  
  
sr harv, lo siento pero necesito ir a hogsmeade, estare ausente por unos dias, pienso que ya a de haber recibido la carta de meint, si despues de lo que leyo ya no quiere que trabaje, lo entiendo.  
  
atte: remus j. lupin  
  
-ya esta-dijo remus-esta bien no crees silver.  
  
La lechuza ululo mientras remus dejaba la nota en el mostrador.  
  
-bueno silver, es hora de irnos-dijo remus tomando de nuevo su maleta.  
  
Lupin salio de la tienda, la cerro y se dirigio hacia la estacion king cross para tomar el tren con direcccion a hogsmeade. Llego justo a tiempo ya que el tren estaba a punto de partir, remus se dirigio rapidamente hacia uno de los vagones para entrar pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba bajando.  
  
-ten cuidado-dijo una voz familiar-fijate por donde vas  
  
-lo siento sr... SR HARV-dijo lupin alzando la vista-ya llego  
  
-remus-dijo el sr harv sorprendido-que haces aqui, y la tienda, que paso  
  
-lo siento, intente comunicarme con usted pero no pude, asi que le deje una nota en el mostrador diciendole que necesito ir a hogsmeade por unos dias- explico lupin  
  
-mmm.. meint me envio una carta diciendo algunas cosas sobre ti remus  
  
-ehh.. si lo se-dijo remus- si despues de eso ya no quiere que trabaje lo entendere.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA, claro que quiero que sigas trabajando-dijo el sr harv-a meint le hacen falta unos tornillos, entiendes JAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
-claro-dijo remus- bueno, pero ya tengo que abordar el tren.  
  
-por supuesto remus no te preocupes, esperare tu regreso-dijo el sr harv-ah por cierto, toma.  
  
El sr harv le dio a remus una bolsa con dinero  
  
-es tu paga-dijo el sr harv-olvide dartela antes de irme  
  
-gracias-dijo remus mientras subia al tren- hasta pronto  
  
-adios-dijo el sr harv  
  
Despues remus busco un lugar vacio para sentarse, encontro uno en el ultimo vagon.  
  
-bueno silver, aqui estamos-dijo remus acariciando a la lechuza-espero que sirius se encuentre bien.  
  
Después de un rato el tren empezó a avanzar, aunque era de día, remus se acomodo en el asiento y se quedó profundamente dormido, silver lo imitó. Pasó una hora cuando un grupo de magos entro en el vagon en el que estaba Lupin. -miren quien esta ahí-dijo uno- hey werty, espero que no lo arruines esta vez -lo dudo-dijo otro-siempre lo hace -p..pero n puedo ir-dijo werty nervioso -eres un cobarde, ademas ya habias hablado con el, como dijiste que se llamaba. -r..remus Lupin-dijo werty-pero creo que el ya no quiere verme -lo entendemos, le has de haber arruinado algo -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rieron todos excepto werty A causa de las risas de los magos silver se desperto y ululo, los magos se asustaron, pensaron que remus se habia despertado tambien -se desperto-murmuro uno -no, solo fue la lechuza-dijo werty -ese tipo tiene el sueño pesado. Bueno werty te dejaremos que esperes a que despierte y le preguntes a que va a hogsmeade. -p..pero si se molesta conmigo-dijo werty-la ultima vez se enojo mucho -ya lo ha de haber olvidado, bueno chicos vamonos -no lo arruines esta vez werty -e...esta bien-dijo werty bajando la cabeza  
  
Werty se aproximo a donde estaba Lupin, quien aun seguia profundamente dormido -que eso-dijo werty viendo la carta que remus tenia en la tunica Pero antes de que la pudiera tomar silver se abalanzo sobre werty dandole picotazos en la cara y haciendo que saliera del vagon. La lechuza regreso a las piernas de Lupin, pero antes escondio bien la carta en la tunica y después se caomodo para seguir durmiendo. -ay, eso dolio-dijo werty tallandose la cara-ahora que hare, mis amigos confian en mi y no los puedo decepcionar. Werty decidio volver a entrar al vagon donde estaba Lupin, pero ahora solo se quedo sentado en el primer asiento esperando a que remus despertara. Todo el camino remus se la paso durmiendo, hasta que llegaron a la estacion, silver se desperto y comenzo a picotear la mano de remus para que despertara, pero no lo logro. Volo hasta su cara y con el pico le jalo el cabello pero nada. -aun no se despierta-dijo werty que se aproximo al asiento de remus- despierte ya llegamos. Remus solo se movio pero no desperto -DESPIERTE-grito werty y rapidamente salio corriendo del vagon para que remus no lo viera.  
  
Lupin por fin se habia despertado, se paro del asiento y tomo su maleta. -bien silver, ya llegamos-dijo remus Ambos bajaron del tren y fueron a tomar un carruaje para ir a hogsmeade. Cuando el carruaje de remus se alejo el grupo de magos se acerco a werty que estaba bajando del tren  
  
-y bien-dijo uno  
  
-eee-titubeo werty  
  
-no le preguntaste nada, eres un bueno para nada  
  
-lo siento, es que estaba dormido y no se despertaba  
  
-lo intentaste  
  
-si-dijo werty-creo que tenia una carta de la misma persona de la otra vez  
  
-quien sera-dijo un mago-como decia la carta  
  
-canuto-dijo werty- y el se puso lunatico.  
  
-son sus apodos-dijo uno-tenemosque descubrir quien es ese tal canuto.  
  
-y werty nos ayudara,- dijo otro abrazando a werty-verdad  
  
-e..esta bien-dijo werty  
  
El grupo se dirigio hacia un carruaje para seguir a lupin, el cual ya estaba en camino  
  
Silver se asomaba por la ventana del carruaje mientras remus pensaba en sirius.  
  
-ya me estara esperando-penso remus  
  
En eso el carruaje se paro, ya habian llegado a hogsmeade Remus bajo del carruaje con silver en el hombro, omo su maleta y empezo a caminar por el pueblo  
  
-bien, ahora tengo que encontrar a canuto-dijo remus mientras seguia caminando.  
  
Mientras caminaba remus recordaba todo lo que habia vivido en hogsmeade con sus amigos, pero decidio dejar de pensar en eso y encontrar a sirius.  
  
-mmm aun es temprano-dijo lupin-que te parece si vamos a las tres escobas silver.  
  
Silver ululo y remus entro a las tres escobas, busco un lugar para sentarse y pidio una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-Bien, sera mejor que ya me vaya-dijo remus pagando.  
  
-hasta luego-dijo rosmerta-vuelva pronto.  
  
Lupin salio de las tres escobas y se dirigio hacia las afueras de hogsmeade, pasando por la casa de los gritos que se veia igual de terrorifica que antes.  
  
-que sera eso-dijo remus avanzando hacia la casa-parece un perro.  
  
En la entrada a la casa de los gritos un enorme perro negro esperaba sentado, cuando vio a remus aproximarse se levanto y se dirigio hacia el.  
  
-hola canuto ya estoy aqui-dijo remus acariciando al perro-perdon por tardar.  
  
El perro movia la cola felizmente y despues hizo que lupin lo siguiera hasta las afueras de hogsmeade donde habia una gran cueva. Ambos entraron a la cueva, dentro de ella estaba un gran hipogrifo que se quedo mirando a lupin mientras entraba.  
  
-parece que no has estado solo-dijo remus mientras se inclinaba para poder tocar al hipogrifo.  
  
-eso es lo que crees-dijo una voz, era sirius ya se habia transformado en persona-que bueno que viniste.  
  
-mmm..no te ves muy bien-dijo remus en tono burlon  
  
-mira quien habla, tu estas peor-dijo sirius  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA-ambos rieron mientras silver y el hipogrifo los miraban confusos  
  
-llegaste justo tiempo remus, mañana es luna llena, no-dijo sirius  
  
-asi es-dijo remus sonriendo-como se llama  
  
-quien, el hipogrifo-pregunto sirius  
  
-no, esa piedra que esta ahi-dijo lupin sarcasticamente  
  
-no lo se, no le he preguntado-dijo sirius siguiendole el juego a remus.  
  
Remus se puso la mano en la frente murmurando algo que sirius no escucho  
  
-todos estos años y no ha cambiado-murmuro lupin.  
  
-se llama buckbeak-dijo sirius- hola silver.  
  
La lechuza volo hacia el hombro de sirius y ululo.  
  
-parece que le agradas-dijo lupin.  
  
-a quien no-dijo sirius.  
  
Lupin se acerco a sirius y lo abrazo  
  
-te he extrañado amigo-dijo remus  
  
Sirius sonrio y se fue a sentar a un lado de la cueva.  
  
-bien, cuentame que has hecho ahora que no eres profesor-dijo sirius-me dijiste que tenias un trabajo, au lo tienes.  
  
-si, el sr harv es amable pero algo misterioso-dijo remus.  
  
-el va a pensar lo mismo de ti, cuando pase mas tiempo y sigas desapareciendo cada mes-dijo sirius pensando-piensas que te descubrira  
  
-espero que no-dijo lupin- tendre cuidado. -cambiando de tema-dijo sirius-remus no tendras algo de comer.  
  
-espera dejame ver-dijo remus mientras abria su maleta buscando algo-si toma.  
  
-chocolate es lo unico que traes-dijo sirius desepcionado-no puedes cargar algo mas nutritivo.  
  
-si no lo quieres damelo-dijo lupin aparentemente molesto.  
  
-es broma-dijo sirius mientras se comia el chocolate.  
  
El resto del dia se la pasaron platicando sobre lo que habian hecho y recordaron algunas cosas que les pasaron cuando estaban en hogwarts.  
  
-JAJAJAJA, recuerdas cuando le pusimos a snivellus la bomba fetida en su plato yluego exploto llenandolo todo de comida-dijo sirius alegremente.  
  
-si, recuerdo-dijo remus mas calmado-todo hogwarts se rio.  
  
-si, fue una de nuestras mejores bromas-dijo sirius-pero todo eso ya se acabo.  
  
Al entrar la noche se acomodaron para dormir, sirius le dij a remus que fuera a rentar una habitacion para que estuviera mas comodo, pero remus decidio quedarse con el.  
  
-buenas noches remus-dijo sirius transformandose de nuevo en perro  
  
-hasta mañana canuto  
  
Ambos durmieron profundamente sabiendo que estaban de nuevo juntos, silver y buckbeak tambien durmieron tranquilamente. Por la madrugada sirius, aun como perro, despertó a remus.  
  
-que pasa-dijo remus aun dormido- que quieres canuto.  
  
Sirius jalaba a remus de la tunica para que se levantara, cuando por fin logro levantarlo lupin vio a lo lejos unas sombras que se aproximaban.  
  
-sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo remus desatando a buckbeak-rapido vamonos.  
  
Rapidamente intentaron salir de la cueva e irse lo mas lejos posible, pero las sombras se acercaron demasiado rapido, que solo les dio tiempo de esconderse detras de la cueva.  
  
-calma buckbeak-dijo remus acariciando al hipogrifo-tranquilo.  
  
Las sombras llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, era el grupo de magos que estaba siguiendo a remus.  
  
-bien, aqui es -dijo werty- o se supone que aqui es.  
  
-estas insinuando que no sabes donde es-dijo un mago  
  
-claro que se, unas personas me dijeron que vieron a un hombre y aun perro venir hacia aca.  
  
-y como sabes que ese hombre era el tal remus lupin  
  
-pues....-dijo werty-no se.  
  
-ay, no puedo creerlo-dijo otro-estamos perdiendo el tiempo vamonos de aqui.  
  
-estoy de acuerdo-dijo otro  
  
El grupo de magos se alejo de la cueva, asi que remus, sirius, buckbeak y silver salieron de su escondite.  
  
-sabia que werty no era de confianza-dijo remus molesto.  
  
-werty?-pregunto sirius que ya habia vuelto a recuperar su forma.  
  
-si, un joven que conoci en hogsmeade, pense que era bueno, pero ya es la segunda vez que comprubo lo contrario.  
  
Sirius queria preguntarle a remus sobre werty, pero vio que estaba molesto asi que decidio cambiar de tema.  
  
-oye lunatico-dijo sirius acercandose a remus-no tendras porahi mas chocolate. -creo que me queda algo, pero no quieres comer otra cosa.dijo lupin.  
  
-pensandolo bien no he comido nada desde...-sirius se quedo pensando-claro me gustaria comer otra cosa.  
  
-bien-dijo remus- voy a traerte algo de las tres escobas.  
  
-voy contogo-dijo sirius mientras se transformaba en perro.  
  
-como quieras-dijo remus-silver, buckbeak quedense aqui, les traeremos algo.  
  
Remus y sirius salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade.Cuando llegaron iban a entrar a las tres escobas, pero al parecer sirius no podia entrar.  
  
-lo siento canuto-dijo remus acariciando al perro-te tendras que quedar afuera.  
  
Remus entro a las tres escobas, sin darse cuenta que el grupo de magos lo estaba observando.  
  
-no puede ser-dijo uno-el tal canuto es un perro.  
  
-pero que clase de perro escribe cartas-dijo werty  
  
-eso es lo que tu vas a averiguar  
  
-lo siento, pero ya no-dijo werty molesto.  
  
Los otros magos se quedaron pensativos.  
  
-esta bien si es lo que deseas  
  
-que-dijo werty confuso  
  
-bien chicos es hora de irnos-dijo otro.  
  
El grupo de magos se alejo, sirius si se habia percatado de su prescencia y oyo lo que habian dicho.  
  
El grupo de magos dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo.  
  
-bien-dijo uno-es hora.  
  
-de que-pregunto werty.  
  
-de atrapar al perro-dijo otro.  
  
-y porque no lo atraparon en ese momento-pregunto werty.  
  
-no te fijaste que nos estaba mirando-  
  
eh.. no -bueno ya callense y atrapemoslo  
  
p..pero como-dijo werty-es muy grande  
  
-tonto, para que tenemos varitas.  
  
Werty se quedo callado y el grupo de magos avanzo sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba sirius, quien no los habia escuchado.  
  
-listos-susurro uno-AHORA!  
  
Todo el grupo se abalanzo sobre sirius y lanzaron varios hechizos que no dieron en el blanco, sirius trataba de liberarse mientras ladraba fuertemente para que remus lo oyera.  
  
Dentro de las tres escobas remus estaba esperando a que lo atendieran ya que habia mucha gente, en eso escucho unos ladridos.  
  
-ese canuto, no puedo creer que no se pueda esperar-dijo remus ignorando los ladridos de sirius.  
  
Afuera el grupo de magos ya habia logrado ponerle un hechizo a sirius, ahora el estaba atado con varias cuerdas y por tanto que trataba de librarse era inutil.  
  
-GUAU,GUAU,GUAU-seguia intentando sirius, pero al parecer lupin no lo tomaba en cuenta.  
  
-callalo werty, o nos descubriran-dijo uno preocupado.  
  
Varios magos que pasaban por ahi los observaban, pero ellos simplemente los saludaban y sonreian tratan do de hacerles ver que todo estaba bien, asi que todos se seguian de largo.  
  
Remus seguia dentro de la tienda ya era su turno y estaba ordenando. Mientras tanto fuera de las tres escobas sirius seguia luchando desesperadamente por liberarse, penso en transformarse pero seria mas peligroso, asi que continuo ladrando aun mas fuerte.  
  
-gracias, hasta pronto-dijo remus saliendo de la tienda-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI.  
  
Remus vio como el grupo de magos se llevaba a sirius. -oh no , nos descubrio corran  
  
-pero no podemos robarle el perro-dijo werty.  
  
Pero ninguno le hizo caso y continuaon corriendo  
  
-REGRESEN, DEJEN A ESE PERRO-gritaba lupin mientras corria detras de ellos Sirius al no tener amarrado el hocico mordio a uno de los magos que lo estaban sosteniendo.  
  
-AY, PERRO TONTO-grito mientras lo soltaba.  
  
-TEN CUIDADO, NO LO...sueltes-dijo el otro mago que lo sostenia.  
  
Sirius cayo al suelo pero aun no se podia mover. Remus los alcanzo pero el grupo de magos salio corriendo, en cambio werty se quedo mientras remus desataba a sirius.  
  
-e..esta bien el perro-pregunto werty nervioso.  
  
-si-dijo remus friamente y sin mirarlo.  
  
-que bueno, eh.. lo siento, por todo-werty se detuvo y ayudo a lupin a desatar a sirius-por haber entrado a la tienda y por espiarlo y.. por intentar robar a su perro.  
  
Remus no lo tomo en cuenta, seguia muy molesto, werty al notar eso se levanto y se fue.  
  
-estas bien canuto-dijo remus terminando de desatar a sirius-vamonos ya.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la cueva para comer y esperar.  
  
Cuando llegaron buckbeak y silver estaban excarvando buscando gusanos, cuando los vieron entrar silver volo hacia remus.  
  
-hola silver, perdon por tardar-dijo remus acariciando a la lechuza- sirius toma.  
  
-gracias remus-dijo sirius tallandose la espalda-esos, esos...  
  
-y que paso mientras yo no estaba, como te atraparon-pregunto remus.  
  
-pues me tomaron por sorpresa..-dijo sirius-Y TE LLAME Y NO FUISTE A AYUDARME.  
  
-lo siento, pense que...  
  
-QUE, QUE TE ESTABA APRESURANDO  
  
-si-dijo remus-perdon.  
  
-PERDON, ME ESTABAN RAPTANDO Y NO ME AYUDASTE-sirius se alejo de remus y se sento al otro lado de la cueva con su comida.  
  
-YA TE PEDI DISCULPAS, ADEMAS NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME-dijo remus que tambien se alejo de sirius y fue a comer con silver y buckbeak. Durante toda la tarde no se dirigieron la palabra y remus por estar molesto habia olvidado que esa noche habia luna llena.  
  
-bien-dijo sirius.  
  
-bien que  
  
-nada, solo queria decir algo, esta muy silencioso aqui-dijo sirius levantandose.  
  
-y...-dijo remus  
  
-no nada, podias decir algo.  
  
Remus solamente alzo las cejas mirando a sirius, y al ver esto sirius se volvio a sentar.  
  
Ya se estaba anocheciendo pero aun no salia la luna, remus se levanto y salio de la cueva. Camino a la parte trasera de la cueva donde habia algunos arboles muy frondosos que hacian parecer a eso un gran bosque.  
  
-remus, no piensas decir nada-dijo sirius volteando a ver el lugar donde estaba remus-remus, donde se metio.  
  
Sirius salio de la cueva, ya habia anochecido mas. -REMUS, REMUS VAMOS SAL, ESTAS PERDONADO-sirius se detuvo al ver la sombra de remus junto a un arbol-vamos amigo, que pasa.  
  
Sirius tambien habia olvidado que esa noche habia luna llena, asi que se acerco a remus, pero antes de que llegara hasta el, remus comenzo a temblar, ya se estaba transformando.  
  
-oh no-dijo sirius alejandose y transformandose en perro.  
  
Sirius oyo un terrible aullido asi que decidio acercarse a donde estaba remus para acompañarlo. Pero cuando llego, remus ya no estaba, rapidamente comenzo a buscarlo en eso oyo que algo le pasaba a buckbeak y a silver porque se oian muy inquietos, asi que se dirigio a la cueva y para su sorpresa ahi estaba remus a punto de atacar a buckbeak que estaba luchando por huir ya que estaba amarrado.  
  
Sirius ladró para que el lobo lo siguiera pero estaba mas interesado en el hipogrifo, se abalanzo sobre el, pero buckbeak lo golpeo con las patas traseras, el lobo algo herido salio de la cueva y sirius lo siguio para guiarlo a los arboles.  
  
Cuando ambos estaban escondidos en los arboles, remus estaba mas calmado, sirius se sento junto a el para que no escapara.  
  
Un poco mas adentrada la noche sirius oyo unos pasos que se aproximaban, se levanto dejando a remus tranquilo y fue a ver quien era y para su sorpresa era el grupo de magos, se dirigian a los arboles, tenia que hacer algo no podian encontrarse con remus.  
  
-seguros que el aullido vino de aqui-pregunto werty  
  
-es probable-dijo uno-que podra ser.  
  
-yo digo que es el perro que queriamos atrapar  
  
-lo dudo, los perros no aullan asi  
  
-habra sido un lobo-pregunto werty  
  
-posiblemente, pero ya nos hubieramos percatado de su prescencia.  
  
-debe de estar en esos arboles, entremos Sirius no lo penso dos veces y salio de los arboles para ahuyentarlos.  
  
-miren es el perro-dijo uno  
  
-parece que esta enfadado-dijo werty-sera mejor que nos vayamos, no creen  
  
Sirius se acerco a ellos ladrando y gruñendo para que se alejaran.  
  
-creo que tienes razon, vamonos  
  
Pero cuando estaban a punto de irse se escucho otro aullido proveniente de los arboles.  
  
-oyeron, no es el perro, vamos a ver  
  
-pero el perro-dijo werty nervioso  
  
-quedate a distraerlo  
  
El grupo se dirigio corriendo a los arboles y sirius los seguia tratando de que no se acercaran, decidio tomar un atajo para llegar antes con remus. Cuando llego intento llevarselo a otro lado, pero cuando estaban huyendo los magos llegaron y vieron a remus.  
  
-miren, eso era lo que oimos-dijo uno-sigamoslo  
  
Todos corrieron tras sirius y remus que estaban mas adelante, sirius penso en hacer algo, porque si remus los veia no se iba a controlar asi que decidio dejar a remus solo y se acerco corriendo al grupo de magos y los empezo a atacar.  
  
-OYE, BASTA  
  
-AY, VAMONOS, ESTE PERRO ESTA LOCO  
  
Para alivio de sirius el grupo se alejo del lugar regresando al pueblo, asi que sirius regreso con remus cerca de la cueva para esperar a que amaneciera.  
  
Cuando amanecio remus habia regresado a la normalidad y sirius volvio a transformarse, se acerco a remus que se encontraba en el suelo desmayado, quizo despertarlo pero prefirio dejarlo dormir. En todo el dia remus no desperto, sirius se quedo con el para hacerle compañia por si despertaba.  
  
Pero en el pueblo el grupo de magos pensaba en lo que habian visto esa noche.  
  
-que creen que haya sido-pregunto werty-quizas fue otro perro.  
  
-no lo creo, era muy grande  
  
-mmm, tal vez era un grim-dijo werty  
  
-no seas tonto, como va a ser un grim-djo uno golpeando a werty en la cabeza.  
  
-pues yo pienso que era un lobo, no se lo que ustedes piensen.  
  
-tienes razon, pero no crees que era mas grande  
  
-tal vez era un hombre lobo-dijo werty-jajajaja, era broma.  
  
Los otros magos se vieron entre si al ver que quizas werty tenia razon.  
  
-es probable, muy probable  
  
-si, ademas eh.. como estaba la luna.  
  
-no lo se, no me di cuenta.  
  
-oh, vamos no van a pensar que hay un licantropo en hogsmeade, es ridiculo.  
  
El grupo dejo a werty hablando solo y caminaron hacia las tres escobas para preguntar a la gente si habian oido algo la noche anterior.  
  
-disculpe-pregunto uno aun grupo de personas-de casualidad no oyeron nada extraño anoche  
  
Las personas no le prestaron atencion y el se fue con sus amigos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-y..  
  
-nada  
  
-aqui estan sus cervezas chicos-dijo rosmerta  
  
-gracias-dijo werty- disculpe, no oyo nada extraño anoche.  
  
-no-dijo rosmerta penasndo-bueno pensandolo bien si.  
  
-y que oyo  
  
-bueno no estoy segura pero creo que eran como aullidos, pero sonaban muy terrorificos.  
  
-si, nosotros tambien los escuchamos-dijo werty.  
  
-bueno nos vamos-dijo uno.  
  
El grupo se levanto y salio de las tres escobas. Al estar fuera de las tres escobas decidieron ir al lugar donde habian escuchado los aullidos.  
  
-no sera peligroso-dijo werty  
  
-eres un cobarde, ademas es de dia, no nos va a pasar nada  
  
-p..pero ese perro.  
  
-werty, werty, werty, para que tenemos las varitas.  
  
Werty no dijo nada y continuaron caminando hacia las afueras de hogsmeade.  
  
Mientras tanto en la cueva sirius estaba sentado esperano a que remus despertara.  
  
-creo que hoy no va a despertar-dijo sirius levantandose y salieno de la cueva.  
  
Al salir se transformo en perro y se dirigio a hogsmeade abuscar comida, pero en el camino se encontro con el grupo de magos que iban en direccion haia donde estaba remus.  
  
-miren. el perro, rapido saquemos las varitas  
  
Pero sirius al darse cuenta de que pensaban atacarlo huyo hacia la cueva para despertar a remus. Cuando llego remus seguia profundamente dormido, sirius aun como perro le empezo a ladrar y a jalar la tunica para que despertara, silver lo picoteo en la mano.  
  
-canuto, que pasa-dijo remus despertandose mientras sirius volvia a transformarse en humano  
  
-remus, rapido salgamos  
  
-porque, que pasa  
  
-luego te explico, vamonos-dijo sirius desatando a buckbeak y llevandolo fuera de la cueva.  
  
-esta bien-dijo remus siguiendo a sirius-a donde vamos.  
  
-por mientras a la casa de los gritos, ahi te explico todo Sirius, Remus, buckbeak y silver salieron por la parte atras de la cueva y se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos.  
  
-ceo que dejare a buckbeak aqui afuera-diji sirius-remus entra a la casa ahi te alcanzo.  
  
Remus entro a la casa algo confundido mientras sirius seguia fuera con buckbeak, despues de un rato sirius entro a la casa.  
  
-y bien...-dijo remus  
  
-bien que-pregunto sirius  
  
-me despertaste, me sacaste de la cueva y me trajiste aqui-dijo remus explicandole a sirius  
  
-y-dijo sirius  
  
-explicame que paso  
  
-bueno pero la historia es muy larga  
  
-hay tiempo-dijo remus  
  
-mira, anoche desperte y no estabas, te fui a buscar, pero ya te habias transformado asi que me quede a acompañarte,y despues...-sirius se detuvo y se fue a somar a una ventana  
  
-y...-dijo remus  
  
-espera...  
  
Sirius seguia observando afuera, remus se acerco para ver tambien  
  
-que ves-pregunto remus  
  
-esos de haya afuera, casi te descubren, y yo sirius te salve  
  
Remus se quedo callado -y como-pregunto remus  
  
-bueno cuando estaba contigo escuche unos pasos y eran ellos, trate de ahuyentarlos-dijo sirius algo decepcionado-pero creo que lograron verte.  
  
Remus no dijo nada se quedo mirando a sirius y luego se alejo de la ventana.  
  
-y.. que pasa remus  
  
-solo pensaba en que ya tengo que regresar al callejon diagon, el sr harv me ha de estar esperando.  
  
-p..pero como, estas herido remus-dijo sirius quitandose de la ventana- buckbeak te golpeo muy fuerte.  
  
-lo se, pero no te preocupes estare bien, aunque si me duele un poco-dijo remus  
  
-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo sirius-cuando partiras  
  
-creo que hoy mismo  
  
-sera mejor que te vayas mañana-dijo sirius-ademas esos tipos estan buscando que fue lo que vieron anoche, y si te descubren  
  
-no te preocupes, tendre cuidado-dijo remus saliendo de la casa-vamos silver  
  
-espera remus, te acompaño-dijo sirius transformandos en perro  
  
Salieron de la casa de los gritos, fueron a la cueva para recoger la maleta de remus y despues se dirigieron a la estacion.  
  
-sera mejor que te vayas canuto, es peligroso-dijo remus  
  
El tren estaba a punto de partir y remus iba a abordarlo, pero antes se despidio de sirius.  
  
-bueno canuto, es hora de irme-dijo remus acariciando a sirius-gracias  
  
Remus entro al tren y se acomodo en el ultimo vagon, donde se despidio de sirius. Aunque cuando estaba con sirius no lo quizo aceptar, en realidad remus si estaba malherido. Cuando el tren partió remus se sento y durmio todo el camino de regreso.  
  
Cuando el tren llego a la estacion king cross remus desperto, tomó su maleta y salio del tren con silver en el hombro.  
  
-bien ya estamos de regreso-dijo lupin saliendo de la estacion-el sr harv me ha de estar esperando.  
  
Remus se dirigio al callejon diagon para empezar a trabajar aunque se sentia muy cansado.  
  
-señor, señor, ya regreso  
  
Remus conocia esa voz, se volteo y detras de el estaba el joven al que habia ayudado con el kappa.  
  
-hola, como has estado-pregunto remus.  
  
-bien, y usted no se ve muy bien-dijo el joven-que le paso  
  
-no es nada, solo me enferme, pero ya me siento mejor  
  
-que bueno, mi kappa esta muy bien-dijo el joven-disculpe pero me tengo que ir, lo vere luego.  
  
Remus se despidio del joven y continuo su camino hacia la tienda, al llegar la puerta estaba abierta pero el sr harv no estaba.  
  
-sr harv, soy yo, remus lupin, ya regrese-remus entro a la tienda buscando al sr harv pero no estaba.  
  
En el mostrador estaba el profeta, parecia que el sr harv lo estaba leyendo porque estaba abierto en una pagina.  
  
Remus lo tomo y comenzo a leer:  
  
Alerta en hogsmeade  
  
varios testigos confiables afirman haber visto un licantropo en las afueras del pueblo. Se le recomienda a la poblacion no salir de sus casas por la noche y mucho menos en luna llena. Afortunadamente no hubo heridos. Remus se quedo petrificado al ver el articulo del profeta, habran sido werty y sus amigos quienes lo habian visto. Dejo el diario en el mostrador, cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la habitacion para dejar su maleta, al parecer el sr harv tampoco se encontraba ahi.  
  
-donde podra estar-penso remus-no pudo haber ido muy lejos, sera mejor que me quede a cuidar.  
  
Remus se sento en una silla y continuo leyendo el profeta, pero se quedo dormido.  
  
Entrada la noche la puerta se abrio, remus desperto rapidamente, para alivio de el era el sr harv, ya habia regresado.  
  
-remus, ya estas de vuelta-dijo el sr harv abrazando a remus-me alegra  
  
-ya rgrese para continuar mi trabajo-dijo remus.  
  
-claro, ah remus ya leiste el articulo del profeta sobre lo de hogsmeade.  
  
-si, lo leia mientras lo esperaba-dijo remus-a proposito donde estaba, bueno no es que me incunba, pero dejo la puerta abierta.  
  
-ay, olvide cerrarla, me ha pasado varios dias, es que ya me habia acostumbrado a tu prescencia-dijo el sr harv-fui a casa de meint a arreglar unas cosas con su jefe.  
  
-que bien-dijo remus-quiere que haga algo  
  
-que , no por hoy nada, ya es muy tarde-dijo el sr harv-ademas te ves muy cansado.  
  
-no se preocupe estoy bien  
  
-tu vete a descnsar-dijo el sr harv  
  
-esta bien-dijo remus-gracias Remus se dirigio hacia la habitacion que seguia igual a como la habia dejado. Coloco su maleta en el piso, se recosto en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
-Remus, remus, REMUS.  
  
-que pasa-dijo remus sobresaltado-sr harv, perdon, que paso  
  
-pense que te habia pasado algo-dijo el sr harv-no despertabas.  
  
-lo siento, es que estaba algo cansado  
  
-se nota remus, ya casi son las 6 de la tarde  
  
-QUE-dijo remus-perdon, las 6  
  
El sr harv afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-afortunadamente para ti hoy no hubo clientes-dijo el sr harv con tono molesto-pero no quiero que otro incidente asi pase.  
  
-entiendo sr harv, no volvera a pasar-dijo remus avergonzado.  
  
-bien, ahora sal, no hay nada que hacer, ve a comer algo.  
  
El sr harv salio de la habitacion y remus se quedo pensando en lo que habia pasado, busco a silver, pero no estaba.  
  
-bien creo que saldre sin ella-dijo remus saliendo de la tienda.  
  
Fue hacia el caldero chorreante a comer algo y alli estaba el joven del kappa.  
  
-señor aqui, que le paso, no lo vi en toda la mañana.  
  
-es que tuve un pequeño problema  
  
-pero todo esta bien, verdad-dijo el joven-es que vi el articulo en el profeta sobre lo del licantropo, y ayer que regreso olvide preguntarle como estaba.  
  
-estoy bien, afortunadamente no me tope con el-dijo remus sonriendo  
  
-me alegro-dijo el joven Remus no dijo nada mas y se sento a acompañar al joven que parecia muy contento del regreso de remus.  
  
-y..-dijo el joven tratando de iniciar otra conversacion-no supo nada de lo del licantropo.  
  
-no mucho, solo que lo habian visto en las afueras  
  
-usted que piensa sobre ellos-dijo el joven-a mi me dan algo de miedo.  
  
-pienso que no debemos temerles, ya que son tambien son personas, y solo por tener ese problema no hay que rechazarlas-dijo remus  
  
-creo que tiene razon-dijo el joven no muy convencido-hablo como si conociera a uno.  
  
Remus no sabia que contestar, se quedo callado un rato.  
  
-bueno, no, solo que he leido algo de ellos-dijo remus-no es su culpa tener ese problema, ademas han de sufrir mucho.  
  
-porque-pregunto el joven  
  
-toda la gente los rechaza y segun lo que he leido las transformaciones son insoportables-dijo remus  
  
El joven se quedo viendo a remus, pero no dijo nada y comenzo a comer, remus hizo lo mismo. -bien, me tengo que ir-dijo el joven-espero verlo pronto.  
  
-si, yo tambien me voy estoy algo cansado.  
  
Remus salio del caldero chorreante y se dirigio de nueo a la tienda, pero antes de entrar habia alguien dentro era meint.  
  
-con gusto le dare su mensaje-dijo meint saliendo de la tienda  
  
Desgraciadamente no vio entrar a remus y choco con el, lo que provoco su caida.  
  
-esta bien-dijo remus ayudandola a levantarse  
  
-SUELTAME, NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE UN IRRESPONSABLE, VAGABUNDO-dijo meint soltandose de remus y levantandose-sr harv tenga cuidado con este.  
  
Meint salio de la tienda molesta, y remus no sabia porque meint lo trataba asi.  
  
-esa meint, siempre a la defensiva-dijo el sr harv soltando una ligera risa- sabes remus, siempre es asi, y la mayoria de las veces sus conclusiones son correctas.  
  
-a que se refiere-pregunto remus  
  
-bueno, los ultimos ayudantes que tuve parecian amables y de confianza al principio, pero eran todo lo contrario, gracias a meint no paso nada malo.  
  
-entiendo, pero...-remus queria quitarse esa duda-porque me trata asi.  
  
-bueno, no lose, piensa que eres peligroso o algo asi.  
  
-pero eso no es verdad-dijo remus defendiendose  
  
-si lo se remus-dijo el sr harv-por esa razon no le he hecho caso a meint.  
  
Remus se sintio aliviado al oir eso, asi que fue hacia la habitacion para descansar.  
  
-sr harv-dijo remus detendiendose-gracias por confiar en mi.  
  
Remus camino hacia la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta silver se abalanzo sobre el. -silver, donde te habias metido-dijo remus acariciando a la lechuza-que es esto De la pata de silver colgaba un pedazo de pergamino, al parecer era una nota, remus la desato y la abrio para leerla. -es de sirius-dijo remus con tono de preocupación- espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. Remus, Espero que ya te encuentres mejor, esa nota es para pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado con el grupo de magos que intentaron secuestrarme, no confies en ellos, pienso que ellos tienen algo que ver con lo del articulo del profeta, ya que ellos fueron los unicos que lograron verte. Ya lo leiste, no es asi, yo logre conseguir uno de la basura y ahí fue donde me entere, ademas no se habla de otra cosa en hogsmeade cuidate  
  
canuto  
  
pd: espero que no te haya molestado que haya tomado prestada a silver  
  
Al terminar de leer la nota remus se sintio un poco aliviado, al ver que sirius se encontraba bien, pero ahora el tenia algunos problemas, no sabia si el grupo de magos lo iba a descubrir y si era asi que le pasaria, seria recahzado como siempre. Decidio dejar de penar en eso, guardo la nota junto con las demas y se acosto en la cama. -silver, no dejes que me levante muy tarde-dijo remus acariciando a la lechuza que ululo suavemente  
  
Unas horas mas tarde Remus desperto al oir que la puerta de la tienda se abria, se levanto y se dirigio sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que saliera de ella para ver que pasaba, oyo unas voces que lo hicieron quedarse dentro a escuchar. -ya no tienes mas-dijo una voz grave -l...lo siento pero no-dijo la voz del sr harv-no ha habido mas por aquí. -y que tal en hogsmeade, acaso no has visto el profeta-djio la voz -c...claro que lo vi-dijo el sr harv nervioso-a...acaso quiere que vuelva a ir a investigar. -No. Ire yo, y cuando tenga información de confianza le avisare para que vaya a hacer su trabajo-dijo la voz. -c...claro, como usted diga -bien lo vere muy pronto-djio lo voz Se oyo que esa persona azoto la puerta, remus penso en ver si el sr harv se encontraba bien, pero decidio verlo por la mañana. Asi que regreso a la cama, pero pensando en lo del visitante de esa noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente silver desperto a remus dandole picotazos en la mano y en la cara, aunque no fue facil para la lechuza, lo logro. -silver, gracias por levantarme-dijo remus parandose de la cama- voy a ve al sr harv Remus salio de la habitación y entro en la tienda, el sr harv se encontraba recargado en el mostrador dormido, al parecer después de lo de la otra noche prefirio quedarse en la tienda. -sr harv, se encuentra bien-dijo remus moviendo al sr harv-sr harv, me oye -CONSEGUIRE MAS PRONTO, SE LO JURO, NO ME HAGA DAÑO-gritaba el sr harv aun dormido. -sr harv, despierte-dijo remus -que, que-dijo el sr harv despertandose algo agitado-remus eres tu. -se encuentra bien, -claro, perfectamente, solamente estaba viendo si el mostrador estaba limpio-dijo el sr harv- bien que esperamos, hace tiempo que no desayunamos juntos, que te parece si vamos al caldero chorreante a celebrar. -celebrar que –pregunto remus -tu regreso, por supuesto-dijo el sr harv-bien no hay tiempo que perder Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al caldero chorreante.  
  
Mientras caminaban por el callejón, remus noto al sr harv muy nervioso, penso en preguntarle que le sucedia, pero decidio nohacerlo, ya que si lo hacia el sr harv podria pensar que lo estaba espiando y podia perder su confianza. Todo el camino al caldero chorreante no dijeron nada, cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa. -bien remus, que vas a ordenar, yo invito-dijo el sr harv levantandose -no es necesario sr harv, aun tengo dinero-dijo remus -oh, vamos-dijo el sr harv tratando de convencer a remus- no acepto un no como respuesta. -bien, gracias sr harv-dijo remus-yo ire a ordenar -por supuesto Remus fue a ordenar mientras el sr harv esperaba en la mesa, cuando remus iba a regresar vio que meint se acercaba a la mesa del sr harv. -buenos dias-dijo remus amablemente Meint no se molesto en contestarle, hizo como si no existiera, el sr harv noto eso y trato de decir algo, pero meint se fue rapidamente dejando al sr harv con la palabra en la boca. -bien remus, disculpa por eso-dijo el sr harv -no se preocupe por eso-dijo remus-aquí esta la comida -gracias, pero que esperas, sientate Mientras ambos comian, el sr harv intento iniciar una conversación con remus, pero antes de que pudiera el joven del kappa se acerco a la mesa. -hola señor-dijo el joven a remus -buenos dias-dijo remus-vienes a desayunar -no, ya me voy-dijo el joven- tengo que ir a despedir a mi padre, ira de nuevo a japon -tal vez te traiga otro kappa -seria muy bueno, asi lifer no se sentira solo-dijo el joven-bien lo vere otro dia -adios -remus, parece que tus clientes te aprecian-dijo el sr harv- especialmente ese chico. -es un buen chico-dijo remus Durante un rato no hablaron de nada mas mientras comian, cuando terminaron el sr harv pago y salieon para regresar a la tienda.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la tienda el sr harv se puso a acomodar unas pociones y remus se quedo en la entrada por si algun cliente entraba. Después de unos minutos el sr harv regreso y se sento en un sofa que habia por la entrada. -y bien remus-dijo el sr harv-como te fue en tu viaje -muy bien -y, no es que sea chismoso pero....que hiciste-pregunto el sr harv con curiosidad -bueno no hice mucho, solo fui a visitar a alguien que no habia visto en mucho tiempo-dijo remus -ahhh, muy interesante-dijo el sr harv-a quien? -a un viejo amigo-dijo remus -entiendo-dijo el sr harv- a proposito remus, supongo que te enteraste que paso en hogsmeade, no es asi -si, lo lei en el profeta -pero, tu no viste nada extraño mientras estabas por alla, bueno, eso sucedió cuando tu aun no regresabas-dijo el sr harv -lo siento sr harv, pero no vi nada extraño -seguro, necesito información-dijo el sr harv -estoy completamente seguro-dijo remus- pero para que necesita saberlo -ehhh bueno jejeje tu sabes-dijo el sr harv nervioso -cierto, es su trabajo-dijo remus -exacto, exacto-dijo el sr harv aliviado-a nadie le gusta que un licantropo ande libremente por ahí -y que piensa hacer -aun nose, tendre que ver si no es alguien conocido, porque si nadie lo conoce...-el sr harv se detuvo Remus no queria saber la respuesta, ahora al ver la situación en la que estaba tenia que tener el doble de cuidado. -bien, creo que tendre que ir de nuevo a hogsmeade -tan pronto-pregunto remus -tienes razon, es muy pronto, me tengo que preparar, los licantropos son peligrosos-dijo el sr harv-ademas todavía falta como un mes para la siguiente luna llena.  
  
Después de esa conversación , el sr harv permanecio callado al igual que remus, ningun cliente se acercaba a la tienda, el sr harv al ver que remus parecia aburrido le permitio leer un libro.  
  
-Bien, al parecer hoy no es un buen día-dijo el sr harv-habrá mejores -a mi me parece un buen día-dijo remus-si nadie viene significa que no tienen problemas, y eso es bueno, no lo cree sr harv -¿que?, ah si claro remus-dijo el sr harv-muy bueno. Remus continuó leyendo el libro, mientras el sr harv tomaba una siesta. Pasaron varias horas y ningun cliente entraba, remus estaba algo cansado, asi que dejo de leer y se sento en un sofa detrás del mostrador intentando no quedarse dormido, recordó que aun le quedaba algo de chocolate en su maleta, se paro para ir a buscarlo y cuando regreso a la entrada le parecio ver a werty con su grupo de amigos caminando. -ya regresaron de hogsmeade-pensó remus mientras se asomaba por la puerta a ver a donde se dirigian. El grupo entro en el caldero chorreante, y Remus decidió volver a entrar en la tienda ya que no le interesaba lo que el grupo hiciera, así que se volvió a sentar en el sofá a comer el chocolate. Después de un rato el sr harv despertó. -lo siento remus, por haberte dejado solo-dijo el sr harv -no hay cuidado, de todas formas no ha habido clientes -si, definitivamente hoy no fue un buen día para el negocio-dijo el sr harv- y bien, porque no vamos a comer algo. -ehh, no gracias sr harv, no tengo hambre ahora. -vamos remus, no comiste casi nada en el desayuno, además te ves algo delgado -estoy bien sr harv, en verdad no tengo hambre ahora. -eso si que no, no acepto que mis ayudantes se mueran de hambre y que luego la gente hable mal de mí-dijo el sr harv levantando a remus del sofa y llevandolo a la puerta-asi que vas o te llevo. Remus no tenía otra opción asi que fue con el sr harv, pero de camino al caldero chorreante recordó que el grupo de magos también había entrado ahí, aunque no quisiera se tenía que encontrar con ellos. -bien remus, sientate-dijo el sr harv-mmm... parece que no hay lugar, espera, mira alla esta meint, comeremos con ella -esta bien-djio remus, aunque ya sabía que meint no lo aceptaria.  
  
El sr harv se acercó a la mesa de meint que estaba tomando una bebida, remus se quedo viendo que iba a pedir. -buenas tardes meint-djio el sr harv -buenas tardes sr harv-dijo meint sonriendo (que extraño) -como ha estado-djio el sr harv-ya no me ha ido a visitar -he estado bien-dijo meint alegremente (IMPOSIBLE)-pero no se preocupe lo visitare pronto. Remus iba a regresar a la mesa pero al ver que el sr harv estaba platicando con meint decidió esperar un momento, el sr harv lo vió y le hizo señas para que fuera a la mesa, Remus no tuvo opción. -Buenas tardes meint-dijo Remus amablemente -Para ti soy señorita Meint -ehhh, bueno, ya ordenaste Remus-dijo el sr Hrav tratando de cambiar el tema -si, en un momento nos traen la comida-dijo Remus sentándose -bueno me tengo que ir-dijo meint levantándose-tengo cosas que hacer -pero meint, no nos vas a acompañar-dijo el sr harv tratando de convencerla -me encantaría, pero...-meint vio a Lupin-no puedo Remus notó eso y decidió irse para dejar al sr harv con meint, tenía que buscar otra mesa para comer, afortunadamente vió que el chico del kappa estaba en una mesa al fondo. -sr harv, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Remus-lo veré luego -p...pero Remus-dijo el sr harv -Pensándolo bien, creo que no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Meint sentándose de nuevo-me quedaré con usted un rato más -claro meint Remus se fue de la mesa y se acercó al chico que estaba a punto de irse. -hola, esta ocupada la mesa-preguntó Remus -no, estaba a punto de irme-dijo el joven-pero se puede sentar -gracias-dijo Remus sentándose-ya se fue tu padre? -si, pero dice que regresará pronto-dijo el joven-casi nunca está conmigo. -debe ser por su trabajo-dijo Remus -si, eso es, pero...-el chico se detuvo y unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-lo extraño mucho, a veces pienso que no le importo -claro que le importas-dijo Remus acercandose al joven-solamente que ese es su trabajo, porque no le pides que te lleve con él. -ya había pensado en eso-dijo el joven-pero si no acepta -va a aceptar-dijo Remus-estoy seguro El joven se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. -bien, ya me iba, pero me quedare a acompañarlo-dijo el joven Mientras Remus comía el joven le contaba muchas cosas interesantes, ambos pasaron un rato agradable, y para suerte de Remus el grupo de magos no notó su prescencia. Después de un rato el Sr. Harv estaba a punto de irse pero vió que Remus estaba platicando con el joven, así que decidió dejarlo, salió del caldero chorreante y fue a la tienda. Remus, al acabar de comer, notó que el Sr.Harv se había ido, pero no quería dejar al chico solo, aún estaba algo deprimido. -bien que te parece si vamos por unos helados-dijo Remus levantándose -me encantaría-dijo el joven alegremente-de pequeño mi padre me llevaba todos los días Al oír eso, Remus pensó que el joven se iba a volver a deprimir, pero seguía muy feliz. Ambos salieron de la tienda y fueron a la heladeria florean fortescue, pero al parecer werty notó que Remus salió de el caldero. -oigan chicos miren-dijo werty señalando la salida -que-dijeron todos -eh...-werty se retractó de lo que iba a decir-lo siento, pensé que era un hipogrifo. -si no vas a decir nada importante, mejor no hables  
  
Remus y el joven llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron en una mesa en la parte de afuera. -bien de que quieres tu helado-pregunto Remus -no lo se, puedo ir yo a pedirlos, asi veo cual se me antoja-dijo el joven- usted de que lo quiere -yo no voy a comer -vamos, coma uno-dijo el joven-si no yo tampoco comeré -esta bien, traeme uno de chocolate El joven entró en la heladería mientras Remus se quedó esperandolo, en eso vió que el grupo de magos se dirigía hacia donde estaba él, pero aún no lo habían visto. Pero uno de ellos lo alcanzó a ver e hizo que los otros se detuvieran. -miren allá en esa mesa -pero si es el tal Lupin, ya regresó -habrá traído a su perrito-dijo werty Los demás no contestaron. -oigan, el sabrá algo de lo que pasó en hogsmeade-preguntó werty Los demás se quedaron pensativos. -probablemente el tenga algo que ver con lo que pasó -porque dices eso -recuerdan el perro que intentamos secuestrar, tambien estaba cuando vimos al licántropo. -y...-dijo werty -pues que el tal Lupin salvo al perro, eso significa que el perro es de el. -ohhhhh-dijeron todos -entonces-continuó-Lupin ha de conocer al licántropo, no creen? -es verdad, tal vez por esa razón fue a hogsmeade, a encontrarse con su amigo licántropo. -exacto, asi que solo hay que preguntarle indirectamente quien es el licántropo y seremos héroes -suena bien-dijo werty-pero dudo que nos lo diga -de eso te encargas tu -QUE-dijo werty sorprendido-pero, pero no puedo, el me odia -a ver como le haces, pero tienes que averiguar eso, sino no lo haces despidete de nosotros El grupo se alejó dejando a werty solo frente a la heladería -y ahora que hago-pensó werty  
  
El joven salió de la heladería con los dos helados, le dió el de chocolate a Remus y se sentó. -gracias-dijo Remus-de que es el tuyo? -es el super helado especial, es invención mía-dijo el joven-quiere probarlo? -eh.. no gracias-dijo Remus El joven levantó los hombros y empezó a comer su helado al igual que Remus. Toda la tarde se quedaron platicando en la mesa, cuando en eso una mujer llegó algo molesta a la mesa donde ellos estaban. -DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO, TE HE BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES, MIRA QUE HORA ES- dijo la mujer -eh..., lo siento mamá es que, es que -disculpe señora fue mi culpa- dijo Remus levantandose-yo lo invite a comer un helado -y quien es usted-pregunto la mujer -soy Remus Lupin, trabajo en la tienda del sr harv -si, y el me ayudo a encontrar a mi kappa-dijo el joven -oh, disculpe por haber gritado, soy la madre de Rick-dijo la mujer-gracias por ayudarlo. -no hay de que-dijo remus- no quiere un helado -pues...-dijo la mujer pensando-si claro, gracias. -bien, iré por el, de que lo quiere -mamá prueba el super helado especial -por ahora no Rick-dijo la mujer-uno de fresa esta bien. -ahora vuelvo Remus entró a la heladería y al póco tiempo regresó con el helado. -tome-dijo Remus dando el helado a la mujer -gracias-dijo la mujer -mamá sabías que remus es muy valiente -Rick, que modales son esos, es el señor Lupin -no, esta bien, puede llamarme como quiera-dijo Remus La mujer sonrió al ver la amabilidad de Remus, y continuó comiendo su helado.  
  
-disculpe pero Rick y yo nos tenemos que ir-dijo la mujer -no se preocupe, yo tambien ya me voy-dijo Remus La mujer y Rick se despidieron de Remus y se alejaron de la heladería, Remus hizo lo mismo y se dirigio rapidamente a la tienda ya que era algo tarde. Al llegar a la tienda vió que estaba muy oscuro, al parecer el sr harv se habia ido. -se habrá enfadado-pensó Remus-ahora como entro Remus no tenía ni la menor idea de donde pudiera estar el sr harv, pero se le ocurrio empujar la puerta. -bien, la dejó abierta-dijo Remus entrando-mañana me disculpare con el Cerró la puerta de la tienda y fue a dormir. Al otro día Silver despertó a Remus dándole picotazos en la cara. -ya basta-dijo Remus-ya estoy despierto, ¿ya habrá llegado el sr harv? Remus salió de la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda oyó que el sr harv estaba hablando con varias personas. -esas voces se me hacen familiares-pensó Remus quedandose a escuchar El sr harv estaba detrás del mostrador hablando con el grupo de magos sobre lo que pasó en hogsmeade.  
  
-y bien, diganme que fue lo que vieron-pregunto el sr harv -bueno, en realidad no vimos nada-dijo werty Uno de los magos lo golpeo con el codo. -mire sr harv, al principio solo oimos unos fuertes aullidos-djio uno, y otro lo interrumpio -exacto, y después nos acercamos a investigar que era y fue cuando vimos... -que,al perro negro-pregunto werty -CALLATE, WERTY-dijeron todos -vieron al licántropo-dijo el sr harv -exacto, era muy grande como de unos 3 metros o quizas mas porque estaba algo lejos. -nos queriamos acercar mas pero... -el perro hizo que nos alejaramos-añadio werty -un perro-pregunto sorprendido el sr harv -si, habia un perro negro, al parecer estaba acompañando al licántropo -mmm... muy interesante-dijo el sr harv-y no tiene idea de quien es, ya saben el licántropo -no, pero creemos que el tal Lupin sabe algo. El sr harv los miró sorprendidos -remus, mi ayudante-dijo el sr harv -si, porque lo vimos en hogsmeade con ese perro, y tal vez fue a ver al licántropo, no cree? -yo no creo eso-dijo werty-el sr Lupin se lo hubiera dicho sr harv, el sabe que los licántropos son peligrosos -si, es verdad werty, el me lo diria -pero talvez el licántropo es su amigo -a decir verdad-dijo el sr harv-remus me dijo que habia ido a hogsmeade a ver a un viejo amigo -lo ve sr harv, el caso esta resuelto, solo tiene que preguntarle a Lupin quien es el licántropo, va a hogsmeade y lo mata -no va a ser facil-dijo werty-si es su amigo, lo va a defender -bueno, ahí vere que hago-dijo el sr harv -esta bien, lo mantendremos informado El grupo de magos salió de la tienda, Remus se quedó en la habitación tratando de pensar que le diría al sr harv cuando le preguntara. No queria entrar a la tienda, pero tenia que hacerlo, asi que abrió la puerta y fue con el sr harv.  
  
-buenos dias remus-dijo el sr harv mas amable de lo normal -buenos dias sr harv -dormiste bien, tienes hambre, estas cansado-pregunto el sr harv -estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo remus- quiere que haga algo -oh no remus, esta bien, te puedes tomar el día libre-dijo el sr harv conduciendo a remus a la puerta -p...pero sr harv, apenas acabo de regresar, no me puedo tomar el día -bueno si insistes, ve a visitar a tu cliente del kappa y ve como se encuentra -claro, sabe donde vive-pregunto remus -no te apures, tienes todo el día para encontrarlo, y si quieres quedate a platicar con el. Remus estaba algo confundido, pero tenia una idea de porque el sr harv se estaba portando tan amablemente con el. -bien, lo vere luego, intentare regresar lo más pronto posible -tardate lo que quieras Remus salió de la tienda y fue al caldero chorreante a ver si veia a Rick, entró y se sentó en una mesa a esperar pero no tuvo éxito. Mientras caminaba por el callejón recordo lo que habia escuchado en la mañana y decidio contarselo a sirius, fue a la lechuzeria, pero antes de entrar recordo que silver se habia quedado en la habitación. Se regreso a la tienda donde el sr harv estaba mostrandole una poción a una mujer. -buenos dias, compermiso-dijo remus -buenos dias-djio la mujer -remus, tan pronto-dijo el sr harv -disculpe, es que olvide algo-dijo remus entrando a la habitación Silver estaba en la cama profundamente dormida, remus la despertó lo que no le agrado a silver que ululo enfadada -lo siento silver, pero necesito que entregues algo Ambos salieron de la tienda y fueron a la lechuzería, el dueño al ver a remus lo saludo. -hola, que milagro que lo veo por aquí-dijo el dueño-silver como has estado La lechuza volo a su hombro, al parecer lo extrañaba -necesito papel para enviar una carta -claro, toma el que quieras, es gratis -gracias.  
  
Remus se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los pergaminos y las plumas, tomó un pedazo y comenzó a escribir:  
  
Canuto:  
Necesito decirte algo urgente que escuche hoy en la mañana, el grupo de magos que me vio en hogsmeade vino a la tienda a hablar con el sr harv y le contaron todo lo que pasó, pero ahora el sr harv piensa que yo tengo algo que ver con eso, no, aun no saben que soy yo el licantropo, pero piensan que yo lo conozco, que es un amigo mio. Después de que ellos se fueron el sr harv se porto muy amable, hasta me dio el dia libre, creo que es para que le diga que pasó. Bueno, ahora tengo que pensar que decirle o simplemete renunciar e irme de aquí.  
  
Remus  
  
-toma silver, necesito que la entreges lo antes posible-djio remus La lechuza salió volando fuera de la tienda para entregar la carta, Remus se despidio del dueño y cuando estaba a punto de salir se topó con alguien -lo siento-dijo Remus- Rick, eres tu -hola remus, que hace por aquí -vine a enviar una carta -genial, yo tambien le envio una a mi padre para preguntarle cuando regresa- dijo rick-tiene trabajo que hacer -bueno, no -porque no me espera y lo invito ami casa -esta bien-dijo remus Ambos entraron a la lechuzería, rick rapidamente escribió su carta y estaba indeciso para elegir a que lechuza enviar. -cual sera buena-dijo rick -para donde es la carta-pregunto el dueño -es para japon-dijo rick -PARA JAPON-dijo el dueño sorprendido-esta demasiado lejos, ninguna de mis lechuzas llegaría. Rick se deprimio y el dueño al ver eso, entro en una puerta que tenia al fondo y saco a una gran lechuza, que Lupin reconocio inmediatamente, era lit, la lechuza que queria atacar a silver. -bueno, creo que esta si resistira el viaje-dijo el dueño sacando al lit de la jaula -gracias-dijo rick dandole la carta a la lechuza que salio rapidamente de la tienda-cuanto le debo -dejame ver, serian 10 sickles Después de que rick pago salieron de la lechuzeria, para ir a casa de rick -vamos, no esta muy lejos-dijo rick Ambos caminaron por el callejón diagon por algunos minutos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa bien cuidada. -bien, ya llegamos, que le parece -me agrada-dijo remus Rick se acerco a la entrada y abrio la puerta, ambos entraron, por dentro la casa se veia muy acogedora estaba muy bien cuidada y todo estaba acomodado -mamá, mamá, ya regrese y remus viene conmigo La señora salió de un cuarto que estaba alfondo, al parecer era la cocina -rick, me hubieras avisado que ibas a traer a un invitado, mira que desorden hay aquí, hubiera limpiado -mamá la casa esta bien, a remus le gustó, no es así remus -claro, esta muy bonita su casa señora -gracias, yo misma la decore -pues hizo un excelente trabajo-dijo remus La señora se sonrojo y Rick llevo a Remus a su habitación -venga a mi cuarto -rick, el sr remus no ha de querer, dejalo que se siente -esta bien, me encantaria conocer tu habitación Rick se puso muy feliz, tomo a remus de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación. -bien, yo estare en la cocina por si me necesitan-dijo la señora dirigiendose a la cocina-rick no molestes al sr remus -claro mamá.  
  
La habitación dde rick era muy grande y acogedora, la pared estaba tapizada de toda clase de criaturas fantásticas hipogrifos, sirenas, kappas, centauros, dragones. Tenía un pequeño librero con varios libros de animales fantásticos -veo que te gustan las criaturas mágicas-dijo remus -si, ya quiero entrar a Hogwarts para poder aprender más de ellas, solo falta un año para que entre -yo tambien deseaba entrar a Hogwarts-dijo remus -pero me preocupa no tener amigos -no te preoupes, tendras muchos-dijo remus-que es eso -que, lo de la caja-dijo rick dirgiendose a donde estaba una caja larga y algo polvosa-es mi escoba Rick abrió la caja y sacó la escoba -es una saeta de fuego verdad-dijo remus -si, mi padre me la regalo-dijo rick-quiere que entre al equipo de quidditch -te gusta el qudditch-pregunto remus -no mucho, pero no lo sabre hasta que lo juegue, mi padre estuvo en el equipo de Hufflepuff como cazador -parece que no estas emocionado con entrar al equipo -bueno, es que mi mamá me dice que me esfuerze mas en estudiar que en el quidditch -y tiene mucha razon-dijo remus -no quiere jugar naipes explosivos-dijo rick -claro me encantaria -mi padre jugaba mucho conmigo antes-dijo rick mientras sacaba el juego- pero ahora con sus viajes.... Remus noto que rick estaba muy deprimido ya que al parecer su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo con el. El resto de la mañana jugaron naipes explosivos rick se veia mas animado ya que le habia ganado a remus muchas veces.En eso remus vió que ya era tarde y se despidio de rick -rick creo que ya es hora de que me vaya-dijo remus -p..pero si nos la estabamos pasando muy bien-dijo rick-quedese un rato mas -lo siento, vendre a visitarte otro dia lo prometo -esta bien-dijo rick decepcionado Remus salió de la habitación de rick y fue a despedirse de la señora que seguia en la cocina -disculpe señora-dijo remus-me tengo que ir -que,tan pronto-dijo la mujer saliendo de la cocina-quedese un rato mas, la comida ya va estar lista -si remus, quedate a comer-dijo rick jalando a remus de la tunica-mi mamá cocina delicioso -bueno, me quedare un rato mas -que bien-dijo rick saltando de alegria-venga, vamos a ver a lifer -gracias-dijo la mujer-por hacer a mi rick tan feliz -no hay de que-dijo remus-es un gran chico -desde que su padre comenzo a viajar rick se ha sentido muy solo y deprimido, pero desde que lo conocio se ve mas animado-dijo la mujer soltando unas lagrimas-como le puedo agradecer -con verlo feliz basta-dijo remus sonriendo-ademas es un buen amigo -bien-dijo la mujer secandose las lagrimas-regresare a la cocina Remus fue a buscar a rick que estaba en un pequeño patio detrás de la casa.  
  
-ya llego-dijo rick-mire aquí esta lifer Remus se acerco adonde estaba rick que tenia una caja de cristal con un pequeño kappa dentro -se ve muy bien-dijo remus -lo alimento todos los dias con pepinos como usted me dijo -pues haces un excelente trabajo-dijo remus Durante un rato se quedaron observando al kappa que se quedo dormido. -bueno, ya se durmió, venga vamos a mi cuarto-dijo rick Remus lo siguió hasta su cuarto, al parecer rick estaba algo aburrido y remus lo notó. -quieres salir a caminar-pregunto remus -claro, podemos ir a la tienda de animales-dijo rick -podriamos, le preguntare a tu mamá Remus fue a la cocina a buscar a la mamá de rick. -disculpe-dijo remus -si, sucede algo-dijo la mujer -bueno es que rick.... -si tiene hambre tiene que esperar, aun falta para comer -no, no es eso-dijo remus-le queria preguntar si podia llevar a rick a caminar -mmm...bueno, esta bien-dijo la mujer-pero regresen en media hora -claro Remus y rick salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la tienda de mascotas mágicas.  
  
-mire, mire cuantas hay-dijo rick mientras entraba corriendo a la tienda -espera rick.dijo remus corriendo tras el. Cuando lo alcanzo rick estaba observando las jaulas de las lechuzas. -te agradan las lechuzas, verdad-pregunto remus -si-dijo rick –mi padre me prometio que me compraria una cuando entrara a Hogwarts. -debes estar impaciente Rick afirmo con la cabeza, al parecer no tenia confianza en esa promesa. -bien, no quieres ir a ver otra tienda -no-dijo rick La media hora rick se la paso observando a todas las lechuzas y de vez en cuando veia a los demas animales mientras remus estaba parado junto al mostrador. -a su hijo le gustan las lechuzas-dijo el dueño -que, si, pero no es mi hijo-dijo remus-rick es hora de irnos -pero si apenas acabamos de llegar-dijo rick-un rato más -lo siento pero tu madre dijo que regresaramos en media hora -está bien-dijo rick Salieron de la tienda y caminaron de regreso a la casa de rick, su mamá los estaba esperando en la puerta. -bien, ya estan aquí-dijo la mujer-vamos a comer -y que preparaste-pregunto rick -tu favorito-dijo la mujer -el platillo especial-dijo rick entusiasmado-siiii!!!!! -bien sr remus pase y sientese-dijo la mujer -gracias-dijo remus entrando al comedor  
  
Toda la tarde remus se la paso muy a gusto con rick y su mamá, además la comida estaba deliciosa. -bueno, muchas gracias-dijo remus levantandose-es hora de irme -no se vaya, por favor, quedese solo un poco mas-dijo rick -rick,el sr remus debe tener cosas importantes que hacer-dijo la mujer- despidete de el y vete a tu habitación -si mamá-djio rick con desgana-adios remus -adios rick, no te pongas asi, vendre otro dia-dijo remus-hasta luego señora -hasta pronto, y llameme alice Remus se despidio de alice, salio de la casa y se dirigio a la tienda. -pobre rick, al parecer sufre mucho-penso remus mientras se aproximaba a la tienda. Al llegar el sr harv estaba parado tras el mostrador a punto de quedarse dormido. -sr harv, ya regrese-dijo remus -que, que-dijo el sr harv somnoliento-remus eres tu, tan pronto -si, ya fui a ver al kappa y esta muy bien -que bien, que bien-dijo el sr harv bostezando-porque no vas a cenar, yo te pago la cena -no gracias, ya comi-dijo remus -bueno, si quieres toma un libro y leelo en la habitación, te vere mañana- dijo el sr harv acomodandose para dormir Remus fue al librero y tomo el libro que le habia interesado desde la primera vez que lo vió,pero el sr harv le habia puesto un candado, asi que remus tomo otro libro, pero pensando en el porque ese libro estaba cerrado. Entro en la habitación y se puso a leer el libro, en eso recordo que habia enviado a silver a entregar una carta. Habia pasado un esplendido dia que lo habia olvidado -espero que haya llegado a salvo la carta-penso remus. Al ver que ya era tarde decidio dormir ya que aun estaba cansado.  
  
A mañana siguiente remus se levantó mas temprano de lo normal, por supuesto el sr harv aun no llegaba, asi que decidio empezar a acomodar algunas cosas que tenia en el mostrador. Después de unas horas la puerta de la tienda se abrió. -remus, buenos dias, te levantaste muy temprano hoy-dijo el sr harv -si, es que tenia que pagarle el dia de ayer -remus, no debiste de haber hecho eso-dijo el sr harv-pero ya no importa Cuando el sr harv estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta una gran lechuza dorada entró y dejo una carta sobre el mostrador.  
  
El sr harv tomo la carta, la abrió y la leyo para si mismo, aunque remus sentia curiosidad por la carta no lo demostró continuo acomodando algunas cosas. -bien remus-dijo el sr harv-tenemos que apresurarnos -porque-pregunto remus -acabamos de ser invitados a cenar por nuestro mejor cliente-dijo el sr harv-asi que acabemos el trabajo pendiente -pero sr harv, no hay ningun trabajo pendiente-dijo remus -mejor aun, asi tendremos mas tiempo de arreglarnos-dijo el sr harv-a esta persona le agrada las personas bien vestidas -p...pero-dijo remus -ven vamos con madame malkin, es una vieja amiga mia, te prestara una tunica nueva-dijo el sr harv Remus no tuvo más remedio que seguir al sr harv hasta la tienda de madame malkin. -buenos dias sr harv -buenos dias, vengo a ver si me podia prestar una tunica elegante para mi ayudante. -bueno no se..., últimamente ya no he hecho prestamos pero... -por favor, es urgente-dijo el sr harv Remus, que se quedo parado en la entrada, no entro en la discusión, pero el sr harv le hizo un ademan con la mano de que se acercara -no lo se, dame unas horas para pensarlo -pero no tenemos horas, por favor-dijo el sr harv rogandole-vamos remus ayudame, dile a la madame cuanto necesitamos la tunica nueva. Remus no sabia que argumento utilizar, generalmente no iba por ahí pidiendo prestado cosas. -si no es mucha molestia para usted, nos podria hacer el favor de prestar una tunica, solo sera para esta noche-dijo remus -eres un hombre muy amable-dijo la dueña-me caiste bien, te prestare la tunica -gracias, gracias, gracias,gracias-dijo el sr harv besandole la mano a la dueña -la quiero de regreso mañana por la mañana, no les cobrare nada, pero si tiene alguna mancha, rasguño a algo diferente me tendran que pagar. -no se preocupe, se la regresare en perfectas condiciones-dijo Remus- gracias  
  
-no lo digo por ti-dijo la dueña-a proposito cual es tu nombre -soy...-dijo remus pero el sr harv lo interrumpio -es remus Lupin-dijo el sr harv jalando a remus hasta la salida-bien, se nos hace tarde, adios Remus no sabia porque el sr harv se habia comportado de esa manera, pero ni siquiera quizo preguntarle. -remus, remus-era la voz de rick -hola rick-dijo remus-que haces por aquí -nada, lo vi y quize saludarlo -remus apresurate tenemos prisa-dijo el sr harv sin detenerse -lo siento rick, pero como ves tengo algo de trabajo-dijo remus-te vere otro dia -esta bien-dijo rick tristemente Remus tuvo que regresarse solo a la tienda porque el sr harv ya habia llegado, cuando entro vio al sr harv buscando como loco algo al parecer importante -sr harv, lo puedo ayudar-dijo remus -NO REMUS, NO VES QUE YA ES TARDE, APRESURATE-grito el sr harv algo histérico -pero sr harv-dijo remus tratando de tranquilizarlo-la cena es hasta la noche y apenas son las 10 de la mañana -lo siento remus, es que, es que-el sr harv se detuvo-no te preocupes remus, si quieres puedes ir con el chico -seguro que esta bien sr harv-dijo remus-sera mejor que me quede con usted -si, gracias, sera lo mejor-dijo el sr harv-lleva la tunica a la habitación, cuidado que no le pase nada. Remus se dirigio a la habitación y coloco la tunica sobre la cama, se preguntaba que le estaba pasando al sr harv, su comportamiento habia cambiado, sera por lo de la invitacion. -quien sera el cliente que nos invito-penso remus-tal vez.... -REMUS, REMUS-gritaba el sr harv  
  
Remus dejo rapidamente lo que estaba haciendo y fue a la parte delantera de la tienda para ver lo que le pasaba al sr harv. -sr harv, que pasa-pregunto remus preocupado -mira El sr harv le mostro a remus una pequeña lechuza plateada tirada en la entrada de la tienda -silver-dijo remus dirigiendose rapidamente a recogerla-que te paso -hace unos minutos que llego-dijo el sr harv-parece que la atacaron, pero mira, aun conserva la carta Remus tomo a silver y se la llevo a la habitación, donde la coloco sobre la cama. -que paso silver-dijo remus mientras le destaba la carta de la pata La lechuza ululo muy suavemente y perdio el conocimiento, sin pensarlo dos veces remus tomo a silver y la llevo a la tienda de mascotas magicas. -REMUS A DONDE VAS-grito el sr harv, pero remus ya se habia ido-REGRESA. El sr harv se quedo en la tienda muy enfadado, mientras remus se dirigia muy aprisa a la tienda de mascotas magicas. -hola, hola hay alguien aquí-dijo remus entrando a la tienda-mi lechuza esta herida, ayudenme por favor -que pasa aquí-dijo una señora-no tienes porque ponerte asi -disculpe, pero mi lechuza esta herida-dijo remus mostrandosela -dejame revisarla-dijo la señora-parece que la apedrearon, no te preocupes se repondra -esta segura-dijo remus-porque no se despierta -solo esta algo cansada, pero ten sale esto-dijo la señora entregandole a remus una botellita-dasela en la mañana y en la noche, y se recuperara completamente  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo remus-cuanto le debo -dejame ver, te lo dejare en 3 sickles-dijo la señora -tome-dijo remus saliendo del lugar-gracias otra vez Remus se dirigio rapidamente a la tienda pensando que el sr harv podría estar molesto ya que no le pidio permiso para irse, pero por ahora para remus era mas importante silver que su trabajo. De camino a la tienda remus se topo con un chico. -no que tenia trabajo que hacer-dijo rick en tono molesto -si, rick-dijo remus deteniendose-pero tuve un problema -que le paso a su lechuza-pregunto rick preocupado -no lo se, al parecer la atacaron-dijo remus-pero se pondra bien -que bueno-dijo rick acariciandola-y disculpe por comportarme de esa forma -a que te refieres-pregunto remus -a la forma en como me despedi hace rato, y como le hable ahora-dijo rick -no te preocupes, se que te sentias molesto porque no me quede contigo-dijo remus-pero te prometo que saldremos otro dia -en serio-dijo rick-me encantaria ir a hogsmeade -bueno....-dijo remus-si tu madre lo permite te llevare -YUPI-grito rick mientras se ponía a brincar -pero por ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo-dijo remus -de acuerdo-dijo rick despidiendose-cuide bien silver -lo haré Antes de que remus llegara a la tienda tenia al sr harv frente a el, al parecer muy enfadado. -DONDE TE METISTE, NO VES QUE YA ES TARDE, DESCUIDAS TUS RESPONSABILIDADES POR CUIDAR DE ESA TONTA LECHUZA-grito el sr harv muy histérico-DESPUES DE QUE TE ACEPTE PARA EL PUESTO Y DESPUES DE QUE TE DI UN LUGAR PARA DORMIR, CON ESTO ME PAGAS. -lo siento sr harv-dijo remus-pero... -NADA DE PEROS, NO ACEPTARE TUS EXCUSAS, AL PARECER MEINT TENIA RAZON SOBRE TI, ERES UN VAGO -sr harv, me deja hablar-dijo Remus en tono firme-en primer lugar usted fue el que me grito cuando vio a silver tirada y yo no podia dejarla ahí, y en segundo yo he hecho lo que me ha pedido, no me he negado a nada, solo porque tenia una emergencia me esta hablando de esa forma y perdoneme sr harv pero no se lo voy a permitir y si quiere que me vaya este es un buen momento para que me lo diga. El sr harv se quedo mudo al oir todo lo que le decia remus, abrio la boca pero no le salieron palabras. -bien, ire a la tienda para recoger mis cosas-dijo remus avanzando pero el sr harv lo detuvo -espera remus-dijo el sr harv más calmado-l..lo s..siento, por haberte gritado de esa forma, es que últimamente he estado algo nervioso, y me deje llevar, en realidad no quiero que te vayas, has sido un gran amigo para mi, espero que me perdones -esta bien-dijo remus-disculpeme a mi tambien por no haberle avisado -no,no, tu no tienes la culpa-dijo el sr harv-te prometo que me comportare mejor contigo Remus y el sr harv caminaron hacia la tienda, el sr harv se veia mas calmado. -dejare a silver en la habitación-dijo remus -claro, oye remus tengo ganas de un helado, porque no vamos -pero sr harv no dijo que era tarde-pregunto remus -si, si se que lo dije, pero estaba algo nervioso-dijo el sr harv-es que esa persona es muy importante -usted no me ha dicho donde vamos a ir-dijo remus-ni quien es esa persona -ya lo veras remus-dijo el sr harv Remus se quedo confundido, quien sera esa persona tan importante, y porque le preocupa tanto al sr harv.  
  
De camino a la heladeria, remus penso en insistirle al sr harv para que le dijera quien era esa persona, pero lo penso mejor, tarde o temprano lo iba a conocer. -bien remus, toma traeme un helado de limón con jarabe de fresa-dijo el sr harv dandole dinero a remus-y tu comprate el que quieras -claro-dijo Remus entrando a la heladeria. -buenas tardes-dijo el dueño-que desea -buenas tardes, me podria dar un helado de limon con jarabe de fresa, por favor -mmm...es para el sr harv verdad-pregunto el dueño -si -ese harv siempre pide lo mismo, aunque hacia tiempo que no venia-dijo lel dueño dandole el helado a remus-tu eres el que vino el otro dia, no es asi -si, fui yo -ahh, y tu eres... su hijo-pregunto el dueño -no, trabajo en su tienda-dijo remus -en serio-dijo el dueño asombrado-que extraño -por que lo dice-pregunto remus -no, es que los ayudantes del sr harv no duran mucho, y nunca los habia invitado a comer un helado-dijo el dueño-al parecer tu le caiste bien. Bueno, sera mejor que hablemos otro dia, hay algo de gente, y tu de que quieres el helado -de chocolate, por favor -toma-dijo el dueño dandole el helado -gracias-dijo remus saliendo de la tienda Al dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba el sr harv vio que estaba hablando con... el grupo de magos, al parecer continuaban la conversación que dejaron pendiente en la tienda, remus se acerco un poco para oir que decian. -y bien sr harv, ya consiguió que le diera información -bueno, no he tenido oportunidad para preguntarle-dijo el sr harv -si quiere werty puede sacarle algo -quien yo,-dijo werty-no,no ni lo piensen, no me arriesgare -pero werty, amigo-dijo uno de los magos-tu sabes que no te queremos presionar, pero esto es algo muy serio, si no encontramos al licantropo todos estaremos en peligro. -bueno, si lo dices de ese modo-dijo werty pensando-pero si logro conseguirles la información prometanme que no me van a molestar mas -te lo prometemos-dijeron los demas -esta bien-dijo werty-ire a buscarlo -no, por ahora no-dijo el sr harv-tenemos una cita importante, sera mejor mañana -esta bien-dijo werty sintiendose aliviado -pero vayanse ya, remus regresara en cualquier momento-dijo el sr harv -bueno sr harv lo veremos mañana-dijo uno mientras los demas se iban.  
  
Remus se dio cuenta que no le importaba en lo absoluto al sr harv, pero aun sabiendo ya lo que tenia en mente decidio comportarse normalmente.Camino hacia la mesa donde estaba el sr harv, que al ver a Remus se puso muy sonriente. -remus, dejame ayudarte-dijo el sr harv levantandose-debe de estar pesado -esta bien sr harv, estos helados no pesan mucho-dijo remus poniendolos sobre la mesa -bien, a comer-dijo el sr harv probando su helado Mientras comian su helado el sr harv no dejaba de voltear hacia todas direcciones, remus ya sabia porque lo hacia, buscaba al grupo de magos. -sr harv, busca a alguien-pregunto remus -si, busco a werty y a sus amig....-el sr hav se detuvo tapandose la boca- perdon, perdon me equivoque, busco a.....bueno a.... A MEINT, si a meint Remus no hizo mas preguntas al darse cuenta que el sr harv estaba muy nervioso -b..bien, e..es hora de i..irnos-dijo el sr harv levantandose-son las 3 de la tarde -claro,- dijo remus-se siente bien? -q..que yo, si estoy perfectamente-dijo el sr harv sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo-bueno regresemos a la tienda a vestirnos Ambos se dirgieron a la tienda, al parecer el sr harv continuaba nervioso ya que no hablo con remus en todo el camino, y trataba de estar mas adelante que el, ademas chocaba con todas las personas. Cuando llegaron el sr harv estaba muy cansado ya que casi estaba corriendo, al entrar enseguida se sento en un sofa que habia a la entrada. -esta bien sr harv-dijo pregunto remus -s..si, estoy bien-dijo el sr harv soplandose con la mano -bueno, voy a ver como esta silver -claro, claro, aquí te espero Remus entro en la habitación y vio que silver no estaba, preocupado la comenzo a buscar por todas partes -silver, silver sal ya-dijo remus-esto no es divertido Pero la búsqueda fue en vano, silver no aparecio, remus se sento en la cama pensando en el lugar en el que podia estar, en eso sintio algo, era la carta de sirius que no habia leido. -me olvide completamente de la carta-penso remus abriendola-fue cuando silver estaba herida. Remus: Sabia que esos tipos tenian algo que ver con todo, y mira ahora estas en verdaderos problemas. Por mientras intenta evadir al tal sr harv, inventate cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero algo convincente. Pero ni pienses en renunciar, pensare en algo para ayudarte. Canuto  
  
Pd: y si sucede cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme  
  
Remus doblo la carta y se la se la guardo en la tunica, pensando en que siempre podria contar con sirius, pero aun le preocupaba silver, donde podria estar, ademas estaba herida. -REMUS, YA ESTAS LISTO-dijo el sr harv -AUN NO SR HARV -BUENO, APRESURATE-dijo el sr harv-IRE A MI CASA A CAMBIARME, CUANDO REGRESE YA DEBES DE ESTAR LISTO. Remus oyo cuando el sr harv salio de la tienda, en ese instante penso en salir a buscar a silver, de cualquier forma no se iba a tardar mucho en ponerse la tunica, asi que salio de la tienda fijandose de que el sr harv ya no estuviera ahí. -donde te metiste silver-pensaba remus mientras caminaba por el callejón diagon, desgraciadamente la persona con la que remus hubiera deseado no volverse a encontrar lo llamó. -oye tu, que haces por aquí Remus no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse para ver que queria -buenas tardes-dijo remus -te hice una pregunta, vamos contestala, que haces aquí-dijo meint -resolviendo algunos asuntos-dijo remus-me disculpa, tengo algo de prisa -tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas porque te saliste de la tienda sin pedirle permiso al sr harv, vamos regresa y arreglate la cena sera en unas cuantas horas-dijo meint empujando a remus de regreso a la tienda -p..pero -silencio-dijo meint-vamos entra y cambiate esa tunica, no se como un hombre tan respetable como el sr harv haya contratado a alguien como tu. Remus entro a la tienda viendo que meint se quedo afuera. No tuvo mas remedio que quedarse en la tienda, ya que meint lo tenia muy vigilado y no podia salir a buscar a silver, asi que se puso la tunica nueva pero no salio, se quedo en la habitación pensando en el lugar en el que podria estar silver. En eso alguien toco la puerta. -remus, ya estas listo-era la voz del sr harv-es hora de irnos -si sr harv-dijo remus abriendo la puerta. -mirate remus, esa tunica te queda muy bien-dijo el sr harv-no se porque siempre usas esa tunica toda vieja y rasgada. -bueno sr harv es que.... -vaya, asi te ves mas decente-dijo meint-el sr harv es un hombre tan bueno que hasta te presta tunicas de primera calidad, no se como pudiste irte de la tienda sin avisarle. El sr harv al oir eso se le quedo viendo a remus, e hizo que meint saliera de la habitación para hablar con remus. -que fue eso de que te saliste de la tienda cuando yo me fui-dijo el sr harv -bueno sr harv, no era mi intencion hacerlo-dijo remus-es que no encuentro a silver y sali a buscarla -esta bien, te creo remus-dijo el sr harv dandole unas palmadas en la espalda-y ltuviste suerte Remus nego con la cabeza, el sr harv puso cara de preocupación y a la vez de nerviosismo. -eh.. pues, espero que aparezca pronto-dijo el sr harv saliendo de la habitación-bien ya vamonos Ambos salieron de la tienda, pero el sr harv al ver que Remus estaba preocupado Le permitio dejar abierta una ventana por si regresaba silver.  
  
-bueno remus, espero que con eso te sienta mas tranquilo-dijo el sr harv -si, gracias sr harv-dijo remus, aunque todavía seguia preocupado -sr harv, ya casi es hora apresurese-dijo meint empezando a caminar -si,si, claro-dijo el sr harv siguiendo a meint-vamonos remus Meint caminaba demasiado rapido a pesar de ser bajita, el sr harv la seguia tan rapido como podia y remus se quedo hasta atrás caminando despacio, volteando en todas direcciones por si veia a silver. -REMUS, DEJA DE DISTRAERTE Y APRESURATE-grito el sr harv-YA CASI LLEGAMOS Y DEBEMOS DE ESTAR TODOS JUNTOS Remus tuvo que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzar al sr harv. -bien llegamos-dijo meint deteniendose frente a una gran casa, Remus ya la conocia, era la casa donde habia ido por 1ra vez con el sr harv y donde mato al demonio. -Q U E BUE..NO-dijo el sr harv jadeando de lo cansado que estaba Meint toco la puerta tres veces, después de un rato un elfo nervioso la abrio. -b..buenas noches-dijo el elfo Meint entro sin saludarlo, y al pasar junto lo pisó -AY!!!-grito el elfo -eso te pasa por tardarte tanto en abrir -si, sra meint, blindy se lo merece-dijo el elfo El sr harv vio con algo de desagrado lo que meint hizo, pero entro sin decir nada, en cambio remus se detuvo frente al elfo. -te encuentras bien-pregunto remus -le habla a blindy señor -por supuesto, a quien mas-dijo remus -nunca nadie se habia preocupado por blindy, señor-dijo la elfina llorando- siempre la maltratan y mas la señora meint, pero blindy se lo merece. -no, claro que no-dijo remus-nadie se merece ser maltratado, bueno y ya te sientes mejor -si, gracias señor-dijo la elfina-si puedo preguntar cual es su nombre señor -claro, me llamo remus Lupin -REMUS, QUE HACES-dijo el sr harv -bien ya me voy, nos veremos al rato-dijo remus despiediendose de la elfina  
  
Remus fue hacia donde estaba meint y el sr harv, delante de ellos habia una gran puerta de madera muy antigua. -donde te metiste-pregunto el sr harv preocupado -le gusta estar con los de su clase-susurro meint pero remus la oyó. -estaba con blindy, sr harv-dijo remus-tenia un pie lastimado y me quede para ver si se encontraba bien El sr harv iba a decir algo pero en eso una voz grave se oyo detrás de la puerta. -meint, entra-dijo la voz -si señor-dijo meint abriendo la puerta y entrando, después la cerró. Durante unos minutos meint estuvo dentro del cuarto, al parecer estaban hablando ya que se oian voces, asi que el sr harv decidio darle unos consejos a remus. -bien remus, cuando entremos tu no diras nada, yo sere el que hable-dijo el sr harv arreglándose la tunica-aunque si te pide que hables, tendras que hacerlo, entendido, y no te sientes o levantes hasta que el lo pida. -si sr harv-dijo remus pensando quien podria ser ese hombre desconocido En eso la puerta se abrio y remus pudo ver un gran comedor elegantemente decorado, con un gran candelabro colgando del techo, la mesa era muy grande y tenia varias sillas de piel. Sobre la mesa habia varios platos al parecer de plata y de oro, al igual que las copas y los cubiertos. El comedor era totalmente diferente a las demas partes de la casa que estaban todas descuidadas, en cambio el comedor estaba muy bien cuidado y reluciente. -buenas noches, adelante-dijo meint-el amo los espera. -buenas noches-dijeron el sr harv y remus mientras entraban -buenas noches, adelante-dijo la voz-sientense Remus no lograba reconocer al hombre ya que estaba en un rincón oscuro del comedor. El sr harv y remus se sentaron en la parte mas alejada de la mesa mientras que el misterioso hombre se acerco a una silla que estaba muy alejada de ambos, asi que remus no logro ver quien era, ya que seguia en la oscuridad. -bien, en un momento traeran la cena-dijo meint saliendo del comedor -gracias-dijo la voz-y bien harv, que tal tu negocio -me ha ido muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar-dijo el sr harv tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo -que bien, y...-dijo el hombre volteando a ver a remus-quien es el -ah, disculpe, es mi nuevo ayudante-dijo el sr harv-remus Lupin  
  
-gusto en conocerlo señor Lupin-dijo el hombre Remus estaba a punto de decir algo pero el sr harv lo interrumpió -y como va todo señor, usted sabe sus negocios-dijo el sr harv -van por buen camino y gracias a su ayuda-dijo el hombre -bien, la cena estara servida en unos minutos-dijo meint El hombre hizo que meint se acercara y remus noto que le dio una nota, la cual meint rapidamente se la guardo en su ropa. En eso el hombre trono los dedos y en los platos aparecio una suculenta cena. -bien, sr harv, sr Lupin-dijo el hombre levantandose-espero que disfruten la cena El sr harv le hizo entener a remus con un movimiento de manos que se levantara. -le agradecemos su hospitalidad-dijo el sr harv levantandose -no hay de que sr harv, usted tambien me ha ayudado muchos con las criatu...- el hombre fue interrumpido por la mirada del sr harv y una tos fingida de meint. -eh.. bueno como iba diciendo-dijo el hombre sentandose de nuevo-disfruten la cena Remus comenzo a sospechar sobre la conducta de ese hombre misterioso, tenia la impresión de que estaba ocultando algo junto con meint y el sr harv, y al parecer no era nada bueno. Durante toda la cena ninguno dijo nada, solo el sr harv y meint intercambiaban miradas de nerviosismo, aunque no supo si el hombre tambien lo hacia, ya que seguia oculto por la oscuridad.  
  
Al fin terminaron de cenar, el elfo retiro los platos de la mesa y meint lo siguió para supervisarlo. Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio incomodo, remus queria decir algo pero recordo que el sr harv le prohibio hablar. -ehem, bien que les parecio la cena-dijo el hombre rompiendo el silencio con su voz grave -estuvo deliciosa, a mi ayudante a mi nos encanto-dijo el sr harv sonriendo -y como sabe que a su ayudante le gusto, no he visto que dijera nada-dijo el hombre -eh.. bueno-dijo el sr harv poniendose nervioso -su cena estuvo deliciosa señor-dijo remus -que bueno que le gusto, sr Lupin-dijo el hombre-no lo habia visto por estos rumbos, de donde viene, el sr harv dijo que era nuevo -si, hace unos meses que llegue, estaba buscando trabajo y el sr harv muy amablemente me dio uno-dijo remus -bien sr harv,-dijo el hombre-sabe remus me agrada, espero que venga mas seguido por aquí. El sr harv se sorprendio mucho al oir que aquel hombre misterioso habia llamado a su ayudante por su primer nombre, ya que aunque a el lo habia conocido desde hace mucho tiempo siempre le decia sr harv, pero a remus que lo acababa de conocer, no podia ser posible, el sr harv no se lo creia. -sr harv esta bien-dijo remus -que, que-dijo el sr harv regresando a la realidad-si, solo estaba meditando -bueno remus, creo que tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con el sr harv- dijo el hombre levantandose-nos disculpas, meint te llevara a la salida -claro-dijo remus -venga-dijo meint de mala gana saliendo de la cocina Cuando meint vio que el hombre habia desaparecido de la vista, saco a Lupin del comedor -tu ya sabes como salir de aquí-dijo meint cerrando la puerta frente a remus quedandose ella dentro-y ni se te ocurra tocar algo  
  
Remus al ver que no habia nadie cerca tuvo el instinto de ir a espiar al sr harv, pero lo penso mejor y decidio regresar a la tienda, ademas aun no encontraba a silver. Camino por el oscuro callejón, ya era muy tarde y no habia nadie, cuando llego a la tienda vio luz dentro, quien podria estar. Remus saco su varita, abrio la puerta y entro sigilosamente, al fondo vio la sombra de uan persona, al parecer ya iba de salida, Remus se escondio tras el mostrador para asi atrapar al intruso. -bien, ya esta, espero que no me descubran-dijo el intruso Remus reconocio esa voz, cuando la persona paso junto a el salio de su escondite. -PETRIFICUS TOTALUS-dijo remus -¡QUE¡-dijo la persona antes de caer. Remus se acerco para comprobar sus sospechas y en efecto tenia razon. -segunda vez aquí werty-dijo remus-no se lo que te podria hacer la tercera vez. Werty lo miraba nervioso, Remus decidio dejarlo ahí hasta que el sr harv regresara. Pero le quito el hechizo. -lo siento sr Lupin-dijo werty -no me dirijas la palabra-dijo remus molesto sin mirarlo Werty se sentia muy avergonzado y se quedo callado hasta que la puerta de la tienda se abrio, pero no era el sr harv...  
  
-blindy-dijo remus sorprendido-q...que haces aquí -blindy queria agradecer al sr remus por su amabilidad-dijo la elfina -no fue nada-dijo remus -tome-dijo blindy dandole a remus una caja-son para agradecerle -gracias-dijo remus abriendo la caja-son galletas, se ven muy bien -blindy las horneo mientras comian-dijo blindy sonrojandose-especialmente para usted Remus coloco la caja sobre el mostrador, y se sento junto a werty a esperar al sr harv, blindy en cambio se despidio ya que si meint notaba que no estaba la iba a castigar. -bueno, blindy, espero verte pronto-dijo remus despidiendose Al entrar de nuevo a la tienda, remus noto que werty observaba la caja de galletas sobre el mostrador, asi que olvidando por un momento lo que hizo, remus le dio unas galletas a werty. -p..porque hace esto-dijo werty tomando las galletas-despues de todo lo que he hecho, no me merezco esto. -todos tenemos otra oportunidad-dijo remus tomando una galleta y sentandose junto werty. Después de un rato de estar sentados sin decir nada werty se levanto y fue hacia la habitación, remus se quedo sentado esperando a ver que iba a hacer werty. Al cabo de unos segundos werty rergeso con una nota en la mano. -tome-dijo werty dandole la nota a remus-disculpe -que es esto-dijo remus abriendola -b..bueno, es una nota de rescate-dijo werty nervioso En efecto asi era, remus leyo la nota tranquilamente aunque por dentro estaba muy molesto. Sr, Lupin: como se habra dado cuenta su lechuza no esta, sabe porque... no sabe... esta bien se lo dire, porque la tengo yo, jaja. Pero la podra recuperar si solo nos dice quien es el licantropo, es muy facil ¿lo ve?, yo tendre lo que quiero y usted tambien, Nos veremos mañana en la noche detrás de la mansión. La nota estaba escrita con letras del diario el profeta, al parecer el que la envio no queria ser descubierto, pero gracias a werty remus lo sabria. Werty al ver que remus habia terminado de leer penso en contarle toda la verdad. -sr Lupin-dijo werty levantandose-y..yo se quien envio eso  
  
-me lo podrias decir, por favor-dijo remus Werty se puso aun mas nervioso, estaba muy rojo de la cara y la lengua se le trababa mucho. -b...bien, l...la p...persona –werty se detuvo, no estaba seguro de poder decirlo, pero continuo-e...en realidad m...mis amigos fueron los de l...la idea, e...el sr harv l...los apoyo. -entiendo-dijo remus intentando mostrarse tranquilo -p...pero yo no queria hacer n...nada, me obligaron-dijo werty Remus se quedo callado, en eso werty se levanto y empezo a suplicarle de rodillas a remus. -por favor, perdoneme-dijo werty a punto de llorar-yo no le haria daño a su lechuza, lo ayudare a rescatarla. Remus se levanto sin decir ni mirar a werty, ahora ya no sabia en quien confiar, el sr harv habia ayudado a que raptaran a silver. Al parecer tendria que encontrarla con ayuda de werty que, después de que dijo la verdad, remus tenia un poco mas de confianza en el, aunque lo mantendría vigilado.  
  
-esta bien werty, te perdono-dijo remus-pero tu me ayudaras a recuperar a silver -si, claro, por supuesto que lo hare-dijo werty a punto de besarle los pies a remus -sera mejor que te vayas, el sr harv no tardara en llegar-dijo remus abriendo la puerta. -esta bien, no se preocupe lo mantendre informado-dijo werty saliendo de la tienda justo a tiempo. El sr harv llego un momento después de que werty se marchara, se veia mas tenso de lo normal, tanto que casi choca con remus -sr harv, se encuentra bien-pregunto remus quitandose del camino El sr harv no contesto, se siguió de largo hasta el librero, tomo algo y salio de la tienda como si remus no esuviera ahí. Remus estaba tan molesto con el sr harv que no tuvo intencion de averiguar que le sucedia, asi que fue a la habitación a recostarse en la cama. 


End file.
